Matricule 58007
by Shushishi-chan
Summary: Nous nous trouvons en plein milieu de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, en hiver 1943. Newt, un jeune juif est déporté avec sa famille dans le trop célèbre camp d'extermination : Auschwitz-Birkenau. Thomas lui, vient d'arriver dans ce camp en tant que Schutzstaffel ( SS ) et essaye de s'habituer aux nouvelles horreurs qui rythment sa vie. Comment vont-ils survivre dans cet enfer ?
1. Chapter 1

Matricule 58007

1

Il se réveilla d'un sursaut. Il se redressa lentement et se mit en position assise, pressé contre le corps d'un homme endormit. Une vague de puissants frissons recouvrit son corps puis il se mit à grelotter. Il réalisait qu'il était frigorifié, le froid s'infiltrant dans tous les pores de sa peau.

Le jeune homme frictionna ses bras et balaya le wagon dans lequel il se trouvait du regard, à la recherche de sa famille.

Il repéra sa sœur, accompagnée de sa grand-mère à l'opposé de lui, emmitouflées dans leur manteau. Il continua d'inspecter l'endroit mais ne trouva pas son grand-père. Il s'interdit de paniquer et se convint à l'idée que son ancêtre se trouvait dans l'un des autres wagons du train.

Tout avait été tellement vite et confus. Il entendait encore les cris déchaînés des soldats leur ordonnant de monter dans les wagons tel du bétail et revivait les bousculades qui l'avaient séparé de sa famille.

Perdu aux fins fonds de ses pensées, le jeune homme ne remarqua pas l'arrêt du train. Soudain, un clic retentit tout de suite suivi d'un grondement sourd. Le blond cligna successivement des yeux, l'esprit brumeux et perçu une voix tranchante et assurée :

« Descendez tous, ne prenez pas vos bagages, vous les récupérez plus tard. Rejoignez les gardes dehors en vous regroupant !»

Le brouhaha s'intensifia alors que les personnes commencèrent à descendre.

Où pouvaient-ils bien être ? Pourquoi étaient-ils tous parqués comme des animaux ? Le jeune homme savait pertinemment que sa vie ne serait plus comme avant et que son existence serait chamboulée à jamais, mais à quoi devait-il s'attendre exactement ? Il avait bien entendu des rumeurs quant aux camps d'extermination réceptionnant tous les juifs déportés d'Europe, mais fallait-il croire ces atrocités ? La seule chose dont il était sûr était que sa famille et lui allait devoir travailler au compte des nazis. Et rien que cela lui donnait des sueurs froides. Il ne s'autorisa pas à pousser plus loin ses pensées quand il se rendit compte que le wagon était à présent à moitié vide. Il se leva en vitesse mais fut de suite couper dans son élan en s'écroulant par terre, ses jambes trop engourdies par le froid mordant et sa mauvaise position les empêchaient de le soulever. Il massa énergiquement ses membres, attendant que sa circulation revienne à la normale quand il s'aperçut que l'homme précédemment pressé sur son épaule n'était toujours pas réveillé.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha du mieux qu'il put et secoua l'homme.

« M-Monsieur, réveillez-vous. On est arrivé et il faut d-descendre. »

Il se mit à genou et secoua vivement l'autre. La froideur émanant de l'adulte le frappa, Newt plaça une main hésitante sur le front de l'homme. Il était glacé, sa peau était dure et sèche. Apeuré, le blond remarqua alors la pâleur de son visage. Il alla une fois de plus essayer de le réveiller alors qu'une grande main ferme le leva avec violence. Il manqua de retomber à terre et lança un regard abasourdi et choqué à la personne responsable.

Le soldat poussa le blond vers la sortie en effet ils étaient les derniers dans le wagon.

« E-Et l'homme ? »

« On ne prend pas les morts avec nous. On brûlera son corps plus tard. » Cracha l'allemand d'un ton méprisant. « Maintenant magne-toi de descendre de ce foutu train. » Sa voix claqua dans l'atmosphère morbide de l'endroit.

La nausée gagna Newt alors qu'un coup de pied le poussa hors du train. Il atterrit au milieu de la foule. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau fonctionnait au ralentit comme si ses neurones étaient paralysés.

Comment n'avait-il pas pu se rendre compte de l'état du pauvre homme ? S'il avait été plus observateur lors du trajet il aurait peut-être pu faire quelque chose et lui éviter cette fin tragique. La culpabilité commença à le ronger. Il ne devait plus y penser.

Il leva la tête et se mit à chercher désespérément des visages familiers. Il se concentra et ne pensa plus qu'à eux, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait d'oublier la sensation de la peau dure et froide du cadavre sur le bout de ses doigts.

Il s'enfonça dans la masse en bousculant et se faufilant entre les personnes, remerciant pour la première fois sa petite corpulence. Il chercha de tous les côtés, se dévissant le cou à chaque fois qu'il apercevait une touffe de cheveux dorés. Le blond se perdit dans cette mer formée de personnes confuses. Quelques instants plus tard plusieurs voix en même temps retentirent :

« Tous ceux qui sont dans l'incapacité ou qui ne peuvent marcher de longues distances doivent se rendre dans les camions à leur disposition !»

Les gens n'attendirent pas et commencèrent déjà à se diriger vers les camions tandis que Newt se démenait afin de ne pas se faire embarquer par la foule.

Après avoir reçu un bon nombre d'insultes, il sortit enfin de cet amas et regarda autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient dans une étendue d'herbe à perte de vue et en face d'eux, à trois ou quatre kilomètres, se dessinait un bâtiment rouge. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils allaient devoir marcher toute cette distance dans le froid et le vent glacial. Tout à coup il vit sa grand-mère et sa petite sœur se rendant vers les camions prêts à partir. Il courut les rejoindre, heureux et soulagé de les voir en un seul morceau. Une fois à près d'elles, il posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de sa grand-mère.

« Mamie, Lizzy, vous allez bien ? Personne ne vous a fait de mal ? »

« Newt ! Enfin te voilà ! » La vieille femme étreignit fortement son petit-fils. « On a eu tellement peur Lizzy et moi. Nous n'avons pas trouver ton grand-père et nous avions peur de t'avoir perdu également… »

La petite fille serra le plus fort possible son grand-frère dans ses bras. Le blond s'accroupit et encadra le visage de la petite de ses mains froides.

« Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour moi. Tous va bien se passer, je vous le promets. » Il s'adressa maintenant uniquement à Lizzy. « Tu vas monter dans le camion avec mamie et vous irez jusqu'à notre nouvelle maison, d'accord ? Moi je vais chercher papy et ensuite on se retrouvera tous ensemble. Tu sais que tu es une petite fille très courageuse ? Et n'oublie pas : je t'aime de tout mon cœur. » Finit le jeune homme en lui pinçant la joue.

La petite afficha une moue boudeuse mais sauta au cou de son frère, l'étouffant presque.

L'innocence de sa sœur attendrit Newt. Elle était une battante, il en était convaincu. Seulement, la naïveté de l'enfance l'habitait toujours et toutes ses épreuves avaient du être extrêmement difficiles pour elle et sa grand-mère. Il claqua un bisou sur la joue de Lizzy, lui offrit un dernier sourire confiant et rassurant puis se releva et câlina une dernière fois sa grand-mère.

« Fais attention à toi, mon grand. Je t'aime. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elles furent enlever et embarquer dans le camion. Les portes arrièrent claquèrent en guise de dernier au revoir. Il regarda, un voile de tristesse devant ses yeux, l'engin s'éloignait, emportant avec lui les deux personnes les plus chères à son cœur. L'espoir remplaça le vide créer du départ de sa famille. L'espoir que tous se passe bien pour elle, son grand-père et pour lui. Et s'il avait un vœux à soumettre à moment précis aux Dieux, il consisterait à revoir sa famille entière saine et sauve, ne rendant pas cette scène d'au revoir un adieu.

Soudain, une vive douleur l'extirpa de sa mélancolie, il chuta lourdement face contre terre.

« Relève-toi et avance p'tit merdeux. Ça fait déjà deux fois que je te le dis et il n'y aura pas de troisième. »

Il se releva fébrilement et découvrit son agresseur. C'était le même soldat que précédemment. Visiblement il ne semblait pas que la tête de Newt lui revienne, mais le sentiment était tout à fait partager. Cet homme était un pourri, le blond pouvait le voir rien qu'à la lueur malsaine qui se tapissait dans ses yeux.

Il se dépêcha de rejoindre le groupe -qui avait maintenant presque diminué de moitié- en essayant de ne pas trop ménager sa jambe heurtée.

Après une vingtaine de minutes à avancer dans le froid mordant, le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas aperçut son grand-père dans le troupeau.

Soudain une idée lui vint.

Il se mit de côté et commença à trottiner en inspectant les visages un par un. Il se devait de retrouver son papy, il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul, sans défense, à la portée de tous ces êtres malfaisants. Ces grand-parents avaient toujours essayé d'être présent pour le défendre et s'occuper de lui lors de ses moments difficiles, alors à partir de ce jour, il allait tout faire pour leur rendre l'appareil. Il était temps que ces grands-parents lui passent le flambeau et que Newt se comporte comme l'homme de la famille du haut de ses 19 ans. La flamme de détermination se raviva dans sa poitrine, il continua de plus belle sa recherche.

Il arriva en tête de peloton, toujours sans aucune trace de son grand-père. Il s'arrêta essoufflé et réfléchit un instant. Peut-être était-il monté dans un des camions ? Cela ne lui ressemblerait pas de prendre la solution de facilité, c'était un homme de fort caractère qui ne renonçait jamais face à une situation compliquée. Seulement, peut-être que le voyage l'avait exténué ou alors il aurait voulu se rendre au plus vite au camp afin de les retrouver ? Ces deux suppositions frappèrent le blond mais il préféra vérifier une seconde fois si le vieil homme ne faisait pas parti de la foule.

Il repartit en courant et remarqua qu'ils ne leur restaient plus qu'environ un bon kilomètre avant leur arrivée. Tout à coup, Newt se sentit partir en arrière, étranglé par son propre pull et il finit face au pourri – oui, il lui avait attribué un petit nom affectif- qui l'agrippa violemment par les cheveux, le dominant de largements 20 centimètres. Newt gémit alors qu'un rictus de colère et à la fois de dégoût déformait le visage de l'autre. Le soldat se pencha entraînant le jeune homme par les cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas sale déchet ? Tiens-toi tranquille et arrête de nous faire chier en tournant en rond comme un stupide clébard ! » Toute sa haine envers le blond semblait être passé dans ses paroles.

« Officier Barkley ! Arrêtez votre mascarade. Si quelqu'un doit intervenir c'est moi et personne d'autre. Si vous persistez à agir sans mon consentement je vais devoir vous sanctionnez. »

« Oui, monsieur. » Grogna rageusement le soldat. La prise sur ses cheveux se desserra un petit peu et Barkley approcha dangereusement sa bouche de l'oreille de Newt.

« Si tu me provoques encore une fois, je te retrouverai au camp et te rentrerai dedans jusqu'à ce que tu regrettes d'avoir été mis au monde. »

Newt hocha doucement la tête, terrifié par la menace de l'Allemand. Ce dernier s'éloigna. Son corps se mit à trembler violemment et ses dents claquèrent. Ses mots lui avaient glacé le sang. Il se remit à avancer comme un automate en essayant de se faire le plus petit possible. Comment pouvait-on être comme cela ? Ils devaient être traités comme des moins que rien, comme des _déchets_ par prétexte qu'ils étaient soit disant juifs ? Le jeune homme perdit tout son courage et continua de marcher, les idées noires.

Ses jambes lui faisaient mal et ses lèvres devaient sans doute être bleues, il se disait qu'il aurait du prendre un des camions avec sa grand-mère. Il n'avait jamais été aussi épuisé aussi mentalement et physiquement de sa vie qu'à ce moment. Il posa ses yeux sur le bâtiment en face de lui. Enfin, ils étaient presque arrivés.

Une fois devant, Newt se rendit compte de la grandeur du bâtiment ainsi que du camp.

Un violent frisson le fit tressaillir. Sa poitrine se comprima et la nausée le gagna. Newt se trouvait devant un paysage qu'il qualifiait d'apocalyptique.

Le soir tombant, l'ombre maléfique de la tour de garde se projetait devant lui et le ciel aussi rouge que le sang était parsemé d'une fumée grisâtre s'échappant des cheminées. Une odeur de cendre mélangée à une autre indescriptible infestait ses narines et installa en lui un sentiment d'inconfort et de malaise alors qu'il lut l'inscription au dessus de l'entrée du camp : « Arbeit match frei » _Le travail rend libre._

Ses jambes faiblirent. Les gardes s'avancèrent devant eux, mitraillettes à la main, complétant la scène.

Le stress en même temps que la terreur se greffèrent au plus profond de son être. Son instinct lui hurlait de fuir temps qu'il le pouvait encore mais sa raison lui rappelait qu'il devait rejoindre sa famille en priorité. Il franchit le portail, pénétra dans le camps sachant que se ne serait, pour lui et tout les autres, qu'un allé sans retour.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Une semaine. Seulement une petite semaine qu'il avait intégré les forces SS du camp Auschwitz, qu'il avait déjà perdu foi en l'humanité. Les pires jours de toute son existence. Pourtant, il y était venu de son plein grès, comparer à d'autres, et c'était donné beaucoup de mal afin d'entrer dans cette élite. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas par choix mais par nécessité, pour sa _survie._ En aucun cas il n'aurait voulu devenir, ni même côtoyé _ces gens._

Il avait déjà vécu sous l'autorité et la fureur de son frère, un nazi convaincu, et en avait gardé un très mauvais souvenir. Le jeune homme aurait tout fait pour éviter cette torture cependant, il ne voulait pas non plus connaître l'horreur des champs de bataille. Il avait tranché avec sa famille et avait décidé de ne pas joué la victime, mais de devenir le bourreau. En faisant ce choix, Thomas avait non seulement joué la carte de la lâcheté mais aussi renoncé au peu d'humanité qui l'habitait.

En effet, il ne c'était jamais vraiment occupé du sort d'autrui , jugeant que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il n'était d'ailleurs jamais non plus tomber amoureux, en tout cas pas plus loin qu'une conquête d'un soir. Lors de sa formation soldat SS, il ne croyait pas ses instructeurs quant aux camp d'extermination et aux traitements affligés aux juifs, son tempérament têtu et borné ressortant.

Ses parents les avaient -lui et son grand-frère- toujours élevé avec une éducation stricte basée sur des principes fondamentaux. Thomas pensait que cela était du au fait qu'ils aient vécu la 1ère Guerre mondiale mais n'en était aucunement certain.

Mais maintenant tout cela n'avait plus aucun intérêt. Thomas préférait ne pas trop ressasser son passé idyllique pour ne pas encore plus alourdir ses regrets. Il devait se focaliser sur ce qui se passer devant ses yeux et rien d'autre. Voici une des règles qu'on lui avait appris pour rester en vie dans cet enfer.

La seconde Ne jamais montrer de signes de faiblesse et être intransigeant. Et la troisième et derrière, la plus importante aux yeux de tous :

Ne pas s'occuper du sort d'autrui.

Et plus précisément, celui des juifs. Ils ne devaient rien éprouver et seulement obéir aux ordres. Ils devaient les voir comme la source de malheurs de ce bas monde qu'était celui dans lequel ils vivaient. Autrement dit, les juifs étaient bons à exterminer.

Thomas, lui, ne partageait pas cet avis. Si l'Allemagne est en arrivée à subir sa plus grosse crise économique de son histoire et provoquer la guerre, ce n'était qu'à cause de ses stupides dirigeants aveuglés par leur soif de pouvoir et de vengeance. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de rejeter leurs erreurs sur ses personnes innocentes.

D'une autre part c'était aussi de la faute du peuple Allemand, avoir voté pour un parti aux idéaux antisémites et extrémistes n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Mais, pouvait-on blâmer ses pauvres gens qui ne cherchaient qu'à obtenir une meilleure vie ? Ça, Thomas ne savait pas.

Pour l'instant, il n'y avait rien à faire. Toute tentative de résistance serait vaine. Il serait bon pour l'exécution. Chacun devait ravaler son avis et clôturait son esprit. Ou moins… Essayait.

Il avait déjà vu deux petits malins se croyant plus fort que la Gestapo et ça ne s'était du tout bien finit pour eux Le plus chanceux a terminé dans un camp de concentration ( à vie ) et l'autre mis à mort par pendaison ou exécution, au choix.

Parfois, pendant ses heures sombres, Thomas se demandait si sa vie valait la peine d'être vécue et que se ne serait pas mieux d'en finir maintenant.

C'est vrai, qui pouvait aimer vivre en temps de guerre sous un gouvernement totalitaire avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête en permanence ? D'avoir du abandonner sa famille à 22 ans pour fuir la guerre et terminer dans un camp insalubre à exterminer de pauvres gens ?

Personne, ça, il l'attestait. Même si tout ceux se trouvant à l'arrière envieraient sa position, Thomas les invitait à prendre la place d'un SS rien que pendant quelques jours, ils désenchanteraient immédiatement à l'idée d'en faire leur _métier._

Lui, il n'entamait que sa septième journée et il n'avait plus la force de croire que tout cela aller s'arrêter un jour. _Peut-être que ce cauchemar ne prendra jamais fin._ En une moins d'une semaine, au moins cinq milles juifs étaient arrivés et plus des trois quarts avaient fini dans les chambres à gaz.

Par chance, le jeune brun n'avait pas encore effectué des tâches trop éprouvantes -émotionnellement-. Sa plus grande peur était de se retrouver dans l'équipe Sonderkommando ( l'équipe de crémation des cadavres ) ou bien dans celle de supervision des dépouilles. Il n'avait qu'entendu leur mode d'action et rien que cela l'avait purement horrifié. Pour le moment, il s'estimait heureux de posséder un poste « calme ». Il assurait l'arrivée des nouveaux groupes et s'occupait d'eux de la douche jusqu'à l'attribution des dortoirs.

En pensant à cela, il se rendit compte que ce soir arrivait un nouveau convoie. Plus de 2500 personnes d'un coup. Autant dire qu'il n'allait pas chômer. Depuis la mise en service du camp c'était sûrement un des plus gros arrivages. _Une journée bien épuisante et riche en horreur_ _en plus_ , pensa Thomas.

Des frissons traversaient déjà son dos.

Il y était. À dix-huit heures du soir, il était en train d'attendre les nouveaux de pieds fermes. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'ils auraient du être là et la tension montait chez ses collègues. Adossé contre le mur des baraques, Thomas pouvait les voir et les entendre. Ils devaient être une petite dizaine mais le jeune homme n'en connaissait que deux Aris et Ben.

Il n'avait travailler avec ses deux là qu'une semaine, qu'il pouvait déjà bien cerner ses deux « camarades ».

D'un côté du portail se trouvait Aris, un grand homme blond aux yeux bleus -l'archétype de l'allemand pures souches- en train de faire les cents pas tout en jouant avec sa mitraillette. Ce gars était la définition même du « poker face ». On ne savait jamais ce qu'il pensait, même en examinant son visage au plus près, ses traits détendus et son air « je-m'en-foutiste » cachaient ses sentiments. Cependant, il savait parfaitement intervenir en temps et en heure lorsqu'une situation allait trop loin.

Et de l'autre côté s'époumonait un très grand -plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt dix !- homme blond également aux yeux bleus marins. Thomas aurait pu le trouver sympathique s'il arrêtait de passer son temps à crier de tout son saoul les pires injures alors connues, et s'il n'y avait pas cette lueur démoniaque cachait dans l'océan marin de ses yeux.

Oui, on pouvait dire que c'était un nazi convaincu et « depuis des générations » comme il aimait bien se vanter.

Blasé, le brun leva la tête afin d'admirer les teintes du ciel. Depuis qu'il avait quitté sa famille, Thomas s'était trouvé un attrait pour cet océan céleste. Il adorait lever les yeux et découvrir au dessus de sa tête parfois, une étendue sans fin de bleu, un ciel tacheté de blanc ou même d'un gris menaçant. Son péché mignon s'avérait quand même être le couché ou bien le levé du soleil.

Après une journée de cauchemar ou encore après une insomnie, voir autant de couleurs différentes réunies l'apaiser et le faisait oublier sa situation pendant un temps.

Il esquissa un sourire. Cette teinte rougeoyante recouvrant le ciel le fascinait. Thomas continua d'observer quand il vit de la fumée grisâtre disparaître peu à peu. Il revint à la réalité. Les camions étaient arrivés, le « nettoyage » avait débuté et ceux pour qui ils attendaient aller enfin arriver.

Son sourire s'effaça et soudain, le brun perçu des silhouettes au loin.

« Les voilà. » Annonça-t-il pour lui-même.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le groupe arriva et Thomas ainsi que ses compères passèrent à l'action :

« Femmes à droite ! Hommes à gauches ! » S'écria Aris.

La foule se mouva et bientôt deux lignes se distinguèrent. Soudain, le bruit d'un moteur retentit suivit d'un camion avec le signe de la Croix Rouge dessus.

 _Les médecins de la mort._

Quatre personnes descendirent en même temps, portant la trop célèbre blouse blanche accompagné de la croix gammée ainsi que des deux éclairs, symbolisant leur affectation aux forces SS. Trois hommes, une femme. Quatre anges de la mort prêts à dégainer leur faux sur de pauvres innocents. Ils se postèrent, deux devant chaque ligne. Thomas se trouva aux côtés du Médecin en chef des crématoriums, Jorge Miklos et de l'infirmière en chef, Brenda Lingens, tous deux détenus travaillant pour la solde nazi.

Malgré leur statut de « juif » , ces deux personnes étaient respectées de par leur travail accompli et étaient les seuls rares détenus travaillent pour les SS à ne pas subir de violence par les autres médecins. Thomas aussi, les respectait énormément, il ne savait pas exactement en quoi consistait leur travail ( à part soigner, bien évidemment…) mais si tout le monde les respectait c'était sûrement face à leur courage et leur puissance mentale énorme.

« Vous allez tous passer devant les médecins un par un. » Cria Thomas.

Les docteurs de la mort s'avancèrent et commencèrent la sélection. Le brun n'aimait pas cette partie. Voir la vie de personnes entre les mains de médecins -la plupart malintentionnés- sans pouvoir rien n'y faire était frustrant, surtout lorsque des familles entières se trouvaient séparer ou bien envoyer dans les chambres à gaz.

Ici, en l'occurrence, les détenus étaient bien tomber avec des médecins qui avaient connu leur situation.

L'opération commença et les hommes défilèrent se rendant en majorité vers la gauche -le « bon » côté-.

« De toute façon » pensa Thomas, « qu'ils soient d'un côté ou de l'autre, seul la mort les y attend. Seul la manière d'y terminer diffère. »

Les docteurs enchaînèrent, envoyant les gens dans chaque direction sans aucune hésitation. Quand tout à coup, un jeune homme d'environ dix-sept ans apparut. Thomas fut frapper par sa beauté enfantine.

Ses cheveux blonds décoiffés par le vent chatoyaient sous les derniers rayons de soleil, ses yeux étaient noirs avec cette lueur si caractéristique de la peur, ses fines lèvres bleutées et son teint de porcelaine rendaient Thomas époustouflé.

Il examina son corps au peigne fin : il était assez petit -pas plus d'un mètre soixante-dix- avec une carrure peu imposante, presque frêle. Derrière ses vêtements devaient se cacher un corps finement musclé. Le brun s'empêcha de baver et se rendit compte que le blond n'avait toujours pas était envoyé.

Quelque chose clochait. Les deux médecins n'avaient encore rien dit, ni rien fait, ils étaient simplement en train d'observer le jeune juif d'un air concentré.

La respiration de Thomas s'affola. S'ils hésitaient, c'était pour une bonne raison. Le jugeaient-ils trop jeune ? Trop faible ? Les secondes passèrent et les yeux du blond s'affolèrent également, son stress évident. La tension monta à l'intérieur du SS, si cela continuait la situation allait vite se dégrader. Il ne voulait pas intervenir, il voulait seulement que les médecins de la mort l'envoie vers la gauche, vers une chance de survivre.

« Droite. » Annonça le ( ou Jorge ).

Le blond réagit au quart de tour, ne réalisant pas qu'il se dirigeait vers la mort. Il ne semblait vouloir que de s'éloigner d'eux. La peine inonda Thomas alors que Brenda attrapa le juif par le bras. Il tressaillit et se retourna lentement, l'air terrifié.

« Quel âge ? »

L'autre se racla la gorge et peina à répondre.

« D-Dix-huit. » Déclara-t-il faiblement.

« Attends là. »Annonça fermement la doctoresse. Elle le lâcha et se rendit jusqu'à Jorge, lui chuchotant quelque chose. L'autre médecin acquiesça vivement et Brenda rectifia.

« Gauche. » Derrière sa voix se cachait une intonation de joie, comme de l'excitation.

Le juif, perdu, se rendit à gauche sans protester et s'éloigna. La sélection redevint normale, comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Thomas, lui, était ébahi. La scène qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux était une première, pour lui, mais aussi ses collègues qui n'en revenaient pas.

Jamais, un médecin de la mort, n'était revenu sur son jugement. Ce petit blond devait avoir quelque chose de spécial, mais quoi ? Cela restait un mystère.

Le tri se termina et le groupe de crémation arriva.

« Putain, vous voilà enfin ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez bordel ? » S'époumona Ben.

« Il y avait du monde à faire passer. Sur une cargaison de deux milles y'en a bien les trois-quarts qui sont bon à jeter avec ceux que vous nous envoyez. » Annonça un des hommes.

« C'est vrai que la récolte n'a pas était fructueuse. Mais j'en ai bien vu quelques uns qui pourraient nous être utiles. » Déclara un des docteurs.

« Et ba là ! C'est Janson qui va pas être content ! »

La discussion s'acheva et Thomas annonça :

« Tous ceux ce trouvant à ma droite, suivez nous. Les autres, suivez mes collègues Sonderkommandos. »

Il se tourna et se mit en marche. La centaine de « bonnes » personnes le suivirent, encadrés par ses six autres collègues SS.

Ils arrivèrent aux vraies douches sans encombre et l'un des soldats s'écria :

« Tous le monde à poil ! Les hommes et les femmes seront séparés et mettez-vous en ligne ! Lavez-vous comme vous pouvez. Les femmes suivez-moi. »

Les protestations montèrent mais un grand blond intervint : « Et sans discuter sinon c'est l'exécution. »

Thomas aurait bien voulu que ce ne soit pas la vérité mais il ne pouvait affirmer le contraire. Depuis son affectation, ce n'était jamais arrivé mais il le redouter à chaque passage. Plus personnes ne broncha et les SS firent entrer les hommes.

La « salle de bain » se résumait à une grande pièce blanche, éclairée par de vieux néons la rendant effrayante, le carrelage était noir de cheveux, poils etc... avec de la crasse incrustée un peu partout. Les détenus allaient faire avec, l'hygiène était quelque chose qu'ils devaient oublier ici.

Les premiers se douchèrent et Thomas se munit de son aiguille ainsi que de son encre. Il zigzagua entre les hommes et commença à leur tatouer leur numéro. Il continua s'assurant que tous se passait bien. En général, ils se comportaient correctement la première fois mais certains prenaient confiance et s'attaquaient à de jeunes hommes les semaines suivantes leur arrivée.

Thomas balaya la salle du regard et s'aperçut que quelqu'un c'était roulé en boule, refusant de se laver. Il décida d'intervenir en premier avant qu'un de ses dégénérés de collègues ne lui assène des coups de matraques.

Il s'approcha d'un pas assuré puis vit que ce « quelqu'un » n'était d'autre que le blondinet pour lequel il avait craqué.

« Debout, il faut que tu te laves. »

Le concerné leva ses yeux et lui fit clairement comprendre de ne pas lui parler, ni même le regarder.

« Écoute, obéis avant qu'un des trois autres arrive. Ses cinglés ne sont pas aussi indulgents que moi alors maintenant lave-toi en vitesse. »

L'autre ne bougea toujours pas, le défiant du regard. Thomas commença à s'inquiéter. S'il ne bougeait pas plus que ça, il était bon pour le passage à tabac devant les autre détenus en guise de « mise en garde ».

Il sortit sa matraque et la pointa sur le blond.

« Lève-toi maintenant ! Si tu rechignes pour ça alors je ne donne pas cher de ta peau ! Si tu continues, tu vas la sentir passer. » Thomas avait adopté un ton menaçant.

Il brandit son bâton pour prouver ses dires mais tous cela n'était, évidemment, qu'une mascarade. Jamais il ne pourrait frapper cet ange.

Suite à son acte, le blond se leva immédiatement, le regard vers le sol, les joues rouges de gêne. Le brun le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende à une douche libre en rangeant sa matraque. Les yeux de Thomas restèrent fixer sur son dos ainsi que son fessier, stupéfié.

De longues cicatrices plus ou moins marquées barraient sa peau. D'où venaient-elles ? C'était-il fait lyncher par des nazis fou-furieux ? Ou alors cela n'avait aucun rapport avec son ethnie ? De plus, ses côtes étaient saillantes ainsi que les os de son thorax. Sa découverte le choqua. Comment les médecins de la mort l'avaient-ils laissé passer ? N'avaient-ils pas remarqué sa maigreur ? Pourtant ils l'avaient observé sous toutes les coutures. Ou cela était simplement par sadisme ? Il n'y avait pas pensé mais, la Doctoresse Brenda Lingens n'était pas réputé pour sa gentillesse, elle pensait surtout à sa survit, ainsi que celle de son acolyte, le Docteur Miklos. Cette faucheuse d'âme venait de condamner ce pauvre ange à une mort longue et douloureuse. Il lui en voulut au plus profond de lui. Évidemment, ce ne devait pas être la première victime mais, le fait que ce soit ce blondinet en particulier, le révolter. À ce moment, il se fichait des autres, il était enfermé dans sa bulle de colère.

Soudain, il réalisa qu'il détaillait toujours avidemment le corps du blond et détourna le regard. Bien joué, maintenant il allait penser que Thomas se rinçait l'oeil -bien que la vue ne l'est absolument pas dérangé-. Il s'approcha une nouvelle fois, moins confiant.

« Donne-moi ton bras. »

Le jeune homme le regarda, méfiant. Il ne semblait pas non plus vouloir lui adresser la parole.

« Il faut que je te marque. Tu n'as pas le choix. »

Thomas tendis sa main et l'autre lui présenta avec hésitation son avant-bras. Il se munit de son aiguilles et commença à marquer la chair à l'encre noire. Il entendit quelques gémissements mais ne faiblit pas ses gestes. Cela ne devait pas être agréable mais c'était une obligation, le Marquage.

Il retira l'aiguille, du sang coulant de celle-ci. Thomas ne prit pas la peine de regarder son œuvre et leva la tête. Il découvrit le blond ayant ramener son bras contre son torse, au bord des larmes.

Cela faisait-il si mal que ça ? Ou alors tout était de sa faute… Un poids en plus apparut sur ses épaules.

Cependant, il se détourna sans un regard et continua son travail.

« Ne montre jamais t'es faiblesses. Jamais. » Se remémora-t-il. Il devait se montrer sans pitié. Ou du moins… Essayer.

Ils étaient maintenant devant la baraque, toujours avec le groupe des hommes. Celle-ci se trouvait être une vieille grange branlante avec comme seule lumière celle des projecteurs. Elle semblait hantée.

Thomas frissonna et souffla dans ses mains. Malgré son long manteau, ses bottes en cuir et ses gants il avait vraiment très froid. Une pensée fusa dans son esprit Si lui avait froid, alors qu'en était-il du petit blond ? Avec sa chemise et son pantalon rayés comme seuls vêtements, il devait être frigorifié sur place avec ses températures avoisinant les -6°C.

Ben s'avança devant la vieille bâtisse et commença :

« Voici votre dortoir. Tassez-vous le plus possible et ne sortez pas de la dedans avant que l'alarme matinale ne retentisse. Sinon les équipes de nuits se feront un plaisir de vous abattre. De toute façon, c'est tous ce que vous méritez, bande de vermines. Essayer de partager les couvertures, il n'y en aura pas pour tous le monde. »

Thomas et Aris se rendirent de part et d'autres des portes du bâtiment et les ouvrirent simultanément, offrant un concert de grincements stridents.

Ben désigna du doigt la baraque, un sourire carnassier collé au visage :

« Bienvenus en enfer. »

 _ **Heyyy toi ! Bon voilà le deuxième chapitre, pour info, chaque chapitre j'alternerai le PDV Newt et Thomas. Sinon je tenais à dire que tous ce qui est écrit ( au niveau grade des SS, les médecins détenus etc.) et bien c'est vrai. J'ai mes sources et elles sont fiables X) J'espère aussi vraiment que je ne choque personne avec ce sujet dur… Donc voilà, mais si jamais vous avez aimé j'en serais ravie, à la prochaine :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Newt était frigorifié. Et ce mot n'exprimait même pas la moitié de se qu'il ressentait. Il était roulé en boule sur le franc droit, sur l'un des « lits » qui se limitaient à des planches de bois assemblées. La _seule_ couverture servaient aux hommes installés à sa gauche. Le blond aurait bien voulu avoir assez de courage afin de leur en réclamer un bout mais il n'avait plus la volonté, ni la combativité.

Le courant d'air froid qui le frôlait, engourdissé tous ses membres et malgré la fatigue, il ne pouvait pas dormir. S'il tombait dans le royaume des rêves - ou plutôt des cauchemars, dans son cas -, il avait l'impression qu'il n'en reviendrait jamais. Il avait toujours entendu ses grands-parents dirent que lorsque le froid endommagé trop le corps, celui-ci déclenchait une réaction de défense le sommeil. Mais cela menait très souvent à la mort.

Heureusement, son tatouage lui faisait assez mal pour le maintenir éveiller. Newt sentait le sang s'écoulait peu à peu de la blessure, mouillant sa chemise.

Trop occupé à souffler dans ses mains et à frotter les membres de son corps, il fut pris par surprise par deux bras qui entourèrent ses épaules et sa poitrine. Il se sentit glisser vers l'arrière contre son grès et fut pressé contre se qui semblait être un torse. Il paniqua et se mit à gigoter afin de sortir de l'emprise de cet inconnu. Que lui voulait-il ? Première nuit et il se faisait déjà agresser ? Il n'allait se laisser faire, il y avait quand même des limites.

« Arrête de vouloir de t'enfuir, je ne te veux pas de mal. Je veux juste survivre dans ce froid polaire et la seule façon est de se serrer comme des sardines. » Souffla l'étranger.

Newt s'immobilisa immédiatement. Utiliser la chaleur dégagée par quelqu'un d'autre ? Il n'y avait pas pensé, il n'avait en même temps pas la tête à ça.

Son esprit n'était que confusion. Il ne savait toujours pas où se trouvait son grand-père et n'avait pas aperçut l'ombre de sa sœur ainsi que de sa grand-mère. Il avait connu la pire honte de toute sa vie ainsi que ses peurs, il avait horriblement faim et soif -cela faisait deux jours que le blond n'avait rien avalé- et il s'était fait violer du regard par un soldat dans les douches.

De plus, les soient disant médecins lui avaient flanqué une belle trouille. Pourquoi lui avaient-ils fait changer de groupe ? Et surtout, pourquoi cette femme aux yeux de dégénéré l'avait-elle regardé tel un enfant devant une sucrerie ? Il ne savait pas s'il fallait s'inquiéter de tout ça. Tant de questions sans réponse.

S'il ne risquait pas d'y perdre la vie, il serait dehors en train de chercher sa famille et non en train de mourir à petit feu sans pouvoir rien y faire. Cela grignoter peu à peu Newt de l'intérieur, ses nerfs mis à rudes épreuves.

On lui avait toujours dit qu'il possédait une force mentale exceptionnelle ( compensant son corps de lâche ) et c'est maintenant qu'il se rendait compte que ça n'avait pas été que de belles paroles.

Newt avait vu et entendu de nombreuses personnes s'écroulaient au sol, refusant de bouger ou bien des gens qui perdaient la raison à cause de la faim, de la soif ou tout simplement de la fatigue. Ces malheureuses personnes avaient fini avec une balle dans la tête. Newt voyait encore leur corps sans vie percutait le sol et se vidait de son sang, leurs yeux vitreux fixant le vide. Il pensait qu'il allait développer une phobie du sang. Pourtant, il devait se faire à l'idée que ceci n'était que le début d'une longue série de cauchemars.

C'est sur cette pensée que la fatigue faucha le blond, l'entraînant dans les limbes du sommeil.

* * *

Une alarme retentit, extirpant brusquement Newt de son sommeil profond. Il ouvrit difficilement ses yeux, ses paupières étaient collées et ses joues humides. Il avait pleuré. Il se souvint tout d'un coup de ses cauchemars et se mit à tousser et tirer au cœur. Même s'il vomissait, rien ne sortirait de son estomac. Il se redressa, tous les membres de son corps protestants.

La sensation d'une main apparut puis elle fit de long mouvements de haut en bas le long de son dos. Il se calma et risqua un regard vers l'étranger. À sa grande surprise, il s'agissait d'un homme aux origines asiatiques. Que faisait-il ici ? Il se reprit en main et le remercia :

« M-Merci beaucoup pour cette nuit… Si vous n'aviez pas été là je serais probablement mort de froid… Encore merci. » Newt lui offrit un sourire fatigué mais réel.

« De rien greenie. De toute façon on a pas le choix que de s'entraider pour survivre. Surtout lorsque l'on tombe sur des têtes de plonk aussi égoïste que cette nuit. D'ailleurs, tu es seul ? Tu n'as personne avec toi ? » Questionna l'asiatique, un mélange de colère et de perplexité dans la voix.

« Et bien… Non. Je n'ai pas retrouvé mon grand-père depuis notre descente du train, ma petite sœur et ma grand-mère sont parties dés notre arrivée dans les camions jusqu'aux camp. » Expliqua le blond, un voile de tristesse devant les yeux.

« Oh… Tu es arrivé hier ? »

« Oui, et vous ? Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici ? » Newt voulait en savoir plus sur ce personnage.

« Je suis arrivé hier matin. Mais avant je travaillais dans une usine de fabrication de bombes atomiques. »

« D'accord... » Termina Newt. Cet homme en face de lui avait donc déjà connu l'autorité nazi. Mais était-il juif ? Parce que voir un asiatique n'était pas chose courante, alors en plus juif ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Le blond prit son courage à deux mains et décida de poser toutes les questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête, espérant obtenir des réponses.

« Et aussi… Vous avez quel âge ? Comment vous êtes vous fait prendre par la Gestapo ? Vous aussi vous êtes seul ? Où sommes-nous ? D'où viennent ces mots « greenie » et « plonk » ? Et… Vous êtes juif ? »

Il avait débité ses paroles à une telle vitesse qu'il s'impressionna lui-même.

L'autre se mit à rire. Un rire. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce son et cela lui fit un bien fou. Il ne savait pas d'où venait cette force -peut-être était-ce nerveux- mais ça faisait penser à Newt que tout n'était pas fini, qu'il y avait un espoir de ressentir un semblant de bonheur dans ce bas monde.

« Alors, attends, » il se calma. « T'as vu ta tête ? Elle me fait trop marrer, avec ton air sérieux mais en même temps que tes yeux de chiots ! Enfin bref, j'ai vingt-deux ans et toutes mes dents, si tu veux tellement savoir. Je suis seul. Je ne sais foutrement pas où on est et non je ne suis pas juif, je - »

Il fut brusquement coupé par le bruit d'un coup de feu. Les deux hommes se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la grange, d'où provenait la détonation.

Newt tomba alors sur une scène horrifique. Une puissance nausée le prit.

Par terre gisaient deux cadavres d'hommes dans leur propre sang qui s'écoulait à une vitesse folle de leur crâne. Il leva lentement les yeux et découvrit un jeune garçon bouffi aux cheveux bouclés -la candeur incarné- en joue. Ce dernier lui rendit son regard. Cet enfant était terrorisé. Il implora Newt du regard et lui communiqua toute sa terreur et son désespoir.

Soudain, une nouvelle détonation fendit l'air et du sang gicla de la tête du pauvre garçonnet. Son corps s'écrasa au sol, son sang se mêlant à celui des deux autres.

Le blond tomba en arrière comme s'il avait lui aussi reçu le coup. Sa respiration se dégrada rapidement et il se sentit secouer de soubresauts. Il cligna des yeux n'arrivant pas à se défaire de la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant lui.

Quelqu'un le mit debout et le fit sortir de la baraque. Tout était flou autour de lui. Il entendait des voix provenant de tout part et sentait la populace se mouvoir autour de lui. La tête basse, il revit encore et encore la même scène. Dire qu'il n'était pas traumatisé était une affabulation. Il ne ressentait rien à ce moment. Il semblait être enfermé dans une transe où le temps s'écouler au ralenti.

Une main s'abattit sur son épaule droite et il fut rapprocher d'un corps. Sûrement celui de son nouveau « compagnon » de fortune. D'ailleurs, il ne lui avait même pas demander son prénom. Il se trouvait vraiment idiot.

Puis subitement, ses neurones semblèrent se reconnecter et Newt sortit de sa torpeur. Il leva la tête et s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait à présent dans un grand hall. Tous ses semblables étaient rangés par deux, en lignes ( hommes et femmes toujours séparés ). Le blond leva une seconde fois sa caboche et vit son « camarades » le tenir fermement par l'épaule, le visage sombre.

Il réalisa alors que cet asiatique, censé être sous l'autorité militaire depuis un bon moment ( donc mal nourri ainsi que mal traité ), se révélait être bien plus grand que lui et beaucoup plus charismatique avec ses larges épaules et ses muscles dessinés sur ses membres apparents. Il n'était pas non plus musclé comme un athlète professionnel mais sa carrure restait impressionnante aux vues des circonstances. Les traits de son visage montraient également que sa vie n'était pas un long fleuve tranquille.

Ils avancèrent de deux pas et Newt put apercevoir un bureau avec quelqu'un placé derrière. Les personnes devant eux passèrent puis l'asiatique s'y rendit juste avant lui.

Son tour vint et il se posta devant l'homme qu'il reconnut immédiatement le SS qui l'avait marqué et agressé du regard.

L'embarras monta en lui et il put jurer que ses joues s'étaient parées de leurs plus belles couleurs. Il attendit, droit comme un piquet que l'autre daigne remarquer sa présence. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et l'autre réagit enfin.

« Nom, prénom, âge, nationalité, profession et matricule. » Il avait annoncé cela d'une voix calme et posée, ce qui arrêta Newt un instant. Comment cet homme pouvait-il paraître aussi détendu ? Sa voix contrastait tellement avec les événements alentours. Le blond éprouva pour lui un brin d'admiration. Si on y réfléchissait, tous les SS se comportait _presque_ de la même manière sauf qu'ils rajoutaient des insultes dans leurs phrases et étaient plus hargneux, sauf que lui, possédait dans sa voix une sorte de… douceur et de compassion que Newt n'avait encore jamais vu ici.

Dans ses yeux ne se cachaient pas cette leur malfaisante que posséder la majore partie des soldats, mais un mélange de pitié et de mélancolie. Et le blond s'en réjouissait. Dans d'autres situation, cela n'aurait pas valu mieux à ses yeux, mais dans son cas , cela prouvait au blond qu'il restait encore des traces d'humanité dans cet enfer. En plus -si on oubliait le fait qu'il ait un penchant… pervers-, ce brun était plutôt beau avec ses cheveux bien coiffés, ses yeux entre la couleur noisette et whisky et son corps bien construit, il y avait de quoi fantasm-

« Nom, prénom, âge, nationalité, profession et matricule. »

Newt arrêta de divaguer et remercia le brun en son fort intérieur pour son intervention. Le blondinet allait trop loin avec ce jeune SS. Après tout, il ne le connaissait pas et il y avait de grande chance que derrière ses apparences se cachait le diable en personne. Et il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il pouvait le tuer ou même lui faire subir bien pire à tous moment.

« Newt Wiesel, dix-huit ans, allemand, étudiant et.. » Il réfléchit. Qu'est-ce que pouvait être un matricule ? Une idée lui vint. Il souleva sa manche et lut le nombre inscusté dans sa peau.

« Cinquante-huit mille sept. » Le soldat hocha la tête et plongea son nez dans un cahier. Le blond en déduit que ce petit « entretient » avait pris fin et se dépêcha donc de rejoindre son camarade asiatique qui semblait l'attendre un peu plus loin. Il frôla le SS alors qu'il sentit une prise sur son bras. Il se retourna, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait de mal, la crainte s'insinua en lui. Il pouvait penser autant qu'il voulait que ce brun était « gentil », il ne pouvait se contraindre à ne pas le craindre.

« C'est pas fini. À partir de maintenant, tu travailleras dans l'entrepôt à bagages. Ton groupe est là-bas ( il pointa du doigt un rassemblement d'hommes et de femmes ). Et aussi, recherches-tu quelqu'un ? Un homme en particulier ? »

Cette demande parut irréaliste. Newt allait enfin savoir où se trouvait son grand-père et donc sûrement le reste de sa famille ! Cela se révélait être le plus beau cadeau qu'on pouvait lui faire à cet instant. Il s'empressa de répondre.

« Oui, Erwin Klüger. »

Newt ignorait si le soldat lui offrait une faveur mais ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Il pria tous les dieux et souhaita du plus profond de son cœur que sa fortune soit avec lui, puis attendit le résultat. L'autre releva la tête du carnet.

« Non, il n'y a personne de ce nom dans nos listes. » Le blond écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

« V-Vous êtes sur ? » Insista-t-il.

« Oui, quel âge a-t-il ? »

« Euh… À peu près soixante ans… Pourquoi ? »

« Je vois.. Soit il est resté dans le train, soit il est parti dans les chambres à gaz. Dans tous les cas, cet homme n'est plus de ce monde, je suis navré. »

L'affliction s'empara du cœur du blond. Il aimait son ancêtre plus que ses deux véritables parents. Les larmes brouillaient sa vue et il baissa la tête en serrant les poings. Il se retourna et partit vers son groupe sans même avoir remercié l'autre. _Pour le remerci_ _er_ _de quoi ? De m'apprendre la mort de papy ?_ Il allait craquer. Si cela continuait sur cette voie, il allait craquer. Mais pas maintenant. Il devait se contenir. Ne pas montrer ses faiblesses, pour survivre. Il pourra se laisser aller une fois le soir venu. Newt se referma sur lui-même, tel un petit animal face au danger.

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis le départ de chez lui, il se sentait bien. Physiquement. Les soldats leur avait enfin donné à manger, ça n'avait été que de la soupe et des bouts de pain mais cela avait suffit à apaiser momentanément sa faim.

Son esprit, lui, était un vrai champ de bataille. D'un côté il était ravagé par la tristesse du trépas de son ancêtre tandis que de l'autre, une flamme naissante d'espoir était entretenue par l'envie et la nécessité de retrouver Lizzy et sa mamie.

Seulement, même s'il mettait de côté son chagrin, il serait toujours coincé entre ses quatre murs et la flamme qu'il cherchait temps à garder été menacée de s'éteindre à tout moment.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures que les soldats les avaient amenés dans cet entrepôt afin de trier les effets personnels des victimes des chambres à gaz, de personnes _défuntes._ Son boulot n'était pas fatiguant mais l'accumulation du trop plein d'émotions et du voyage de la veille le drainait petit à petit.

De plus, savoir que tous ces bijoux, vêtements etc... appartenaient à de pauvres gens n'améliorait pas son morale. Cela ne faisait que de rajouter de la culpabilité sur ses épaules. Il sentait qu'il agissait comme un voleur. Toutes ces montagnes – sans exagérer- de valises et d'habits, qu'il triait, avaient été portées par de simples victimes. Ils l'avaient appris par les SS juste avant de débuter leur tâche.

Depuis cette annonce, Newt était consumé par une peur viscérale de tomber sur le manteau, ou même le béret de son grand-père. Même parmi ses milliers d'affaires, le blond les reconnaîtrait à leur toucher. Son ancêtre était allergique au coton et n'acheter que des habits cent pour cent satin. Ils en avaient même offert à lui et Lizzy avant la persécution des juifs. Cette pensée nostalgique lui provoqua encore quelques sanglots.

Newt jugea qu'il en avait assez fait et se dirigea vers un coin du petit entrepôt où il avait une vue d'ensemble. Il fit semblant de travailler puis souffla discrètement Il devait faire le vide dans son esprit. Ne plus penser à ces malheurs qui rythmeraient à présent sa vie.

Il se mit à examiner le bâtiment dans lequel il se trouvait et ne fus pas surpris qu'il soit aussi délabré que le reste du camp.

Il laissa errer son regard vide quand quelque chose l'interpella. Il se dirigea rapidement vers une pile de vêtements et s'empara d'un petit manteau paré d'une broche qui lui avait tapé dans l'oeil. Il l'observa le bijoux et l'habit sous toutes les coutures, interdit. Ce ne pouvait pas être ce qu'il pensait.

Il retourna une fois de plus la pièce de tissu et vit un nom inscrit sur l'étiquette : _Elizabeth Wiesel._

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Newt n'y croyait pas. Il ne _pouvait_ pas croire que sa petite sœur était décédée. Et encore moins dans d'horribles souffrances. Et qui disait Lizzy disait aussi sa grand-mère.

Face à cette réalité sa respiration s'emballa. La crise de panique était proche. Il perdit pied et se trouva dans l'obligation de végéter au sol, au milieu de l'entrepôt. Tout les regards, apeurés, curieux, devaient être tournés vers lui mais Newt n'en tint compte. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées sur la mort de _tout_ _e_ _sa famille_ et le fait qu'il n'avait pu rien y faire. La promesse faite à sa sœur avait été balayée d'un revers de main. Que lui avait-il pris de la rassurée avec une promesse dont il n'était pas certain d'accomplir ?

Newt continua de fixer le petit vêtement, choqué. Ce ne fut que quelques instants plus tard qu'il éclata en sanglots. Il ne pouvait plus se contenir. Il était tellement ravagé de l'intérieur par toutes ces émotions négatives. Il était tout simplement dans l'incapacité de se retenir.

Il se sentit affreusement coupable du sort de sa famille. S'il avait été plus observateur, il aurait pu se douter de la disparition significative de son grand-père. S'il avait été plus vif d'esprit, il aurait pu monter avec Lizzy et sa mamie. Il aurait _du_ les accompagner et les rassurer lors du moment fatidique.

Seulement, à cause de sa naïveté, il avait perdu ceux qu'il chérissait le plus.

Alors que la tristesse prenait progressivement possession de son esprit, des voix se rapprochèrent, suivies d'une douleur fulgurante.

* * *

 _ **Bonjour ! Comment ça va ? Alors j'espère que vous avez aimer ce troisième chapitre ! Pour ma part, je trouve qu'il est moins bien que les deux premiers… J'ai l'impression que je n'arrive pas à bien faire exprimer les émotions de Newt… Si vous voyez quelque chose qui vous déplaît ou peut-être le contraire ? Surtout n'hésitez pas et merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !**_


	4. Chapter 4

Toujours la même chose. Dans ce travail infernale c'était installé la routine. Une effroyable routine. Les jours se ressemblaient tous affreusement.

Se réveiller couvert de sueur Manger en compagnie d'idiots Faire une ronde en espérant qu'aucun des détenus n'aient eu l'audace de tenter de s'enfuir ( pour le moment il n'avait encore abattu personne, Thomas n'était pas encore devenu entièrement comme _eux_ ) Accueillir de nouveaux arrivants puis les enregistrer s'il avait le temps.

Tout cela en enchaînant les scènes de mise à mort et la sensation de peu à peu se déshumaniser. À présent, Thomas ne tressaillait plus devant les exécutions sauvages. Il n'affichait plus une tête horrifiée lorsqu'il voyait des détenus revenir à la fin de la journée couvert de sang après avoir dépouillé les corps de leurs propres camarades. Il s'était déjà habitué à sa nouvelle vie, et cela renforçait sa conviction qu'il se transformait en monstre sans sentiments.

Mais contradictoirement, il pouvait encore éprouver de l'empathie. Mais bizarrement, cela ne concernait qu'une seule personne, un jeune blond en particulier. Il s'appelait Newt, Newt Wiesel… Ou alors Wiasen ? Enfin peu importait. Thomas connaissait son prénom et c'était tout ce qui compté. Il savait également que ce blondinet n'était pas si jeune qu'il ne le faisait penser. Derrière la candeur de son visage se révélait un jeune homme ayant la majorité. Seulement quatre petites années les séparaient.

Une idée éclaire lui vint Peut-être que le docteur Lingens ( Brenda Lingens ) lui avait fait changer de groupe pour cette raison ? Elle savait probablement que les apparences étaient parfois trompeuses. Par contre, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi seul Newt affectait autant ses pensées et ses actions, il s'était même mis en situation délicate lors de son enregistrement. Normalement, aucun des juifs ne doit être au courant du sort de leurs proches. Si la « petite » faveur de Thomas venait à s'ébruiter, il serait bon pour le camp de concentration jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Aider un juif était significatif de trahison.

Pourtant, Thomas sentait qu'il voulait aider _ce_ blond comme si son cœur n'écoutait plus sa raison et le poussait à faire des choses inconsidérées. Bien sûr, lui venir en « aide » se traduisait à lui glisser discrètement, la nuit tomber, quelques morceaux de pain supplémentaire ou autres. Il jouerait, en quelque sorte au « héro » bienveillant mais il ne cherchait pas la reconnaissance, loin de là.

Au fond de lui le brun se trouvait vraiment bizarre de ne se préoccuper que d'une seule personne. Il avait vu des familles entières, des couples, des enfants aux portes de la mort mais ce n'était jamais dit qu'il pouvait les aider, ni même éprouvait autant de « compassion ».

C'était injuste. Tous ces gens que Thomas avait vu souffrir mériter autant que le blondinet d'être secouru, cependant le brun n'en avait cure. Ce Newt lui avait provoquer quelque chose que seul lui pouvait faire. Le blond possédait maintenant une petite étoile au-dessus de la tête et Thomas avait trouvé le pilier qui allait l'aider à conserver au moins une infime part de son humanité.

« Entrez. » Thomas ouvrit d'une main hésitante la porte. Il ignorait si son stress paraissait évident de l'extérieur mais à l'intérieur, son cœur tambourinait comme une enceinte au volume au maximum. Il entra et découvrit pour la première fois le bureau du directeur adjoint du camp. Il était assis derrière son bureau, les bras croisés et ce qui essayait de paraître à un sourire, collé au visage.

Le SS se mit en garde à vous.

« Rompez. Asseyez-vous. »

Le brun s'approcha lentement puis prit place en face de l'homme.

« Bien. Pour commencer, je suis le directeur adjoint Janson Fritzsch et c'est moi qui serait en charge de vous, officier Thomas Mengele, jusqu'à la fin de votre réquisition. Mais ça, vous deviez déjà en être au courant. » L'adjoint accompagna son ton mielleux d'un de ses « sourires » qui lui tiraient les traits du visage de sorte à ce qu'il ressemble à un rongeur. Ce cinquantenaire ne devait pas se rendre compte du malaise qu'il instaurait chez son interlocuteur. _L_ _a_ _vieillesse sans doute_ , pensa Thomas.

« En effet. Je ne vois pas pourquoi m'avoir convoqué dans votre bureau si ce n'était que pour m'annoncer cela. » Déclara poliment Thomas. Il venait gentiment de rembarrer son supérieur, il devait impérativement faire quelque chose contre son culot. C'était une question de survie.

Une grimace étira la bouche de l'autre.

« J'allais venir au sujet principal de notre entrevue. Vous l'ignorez -et j'en suis certain- mais cette semaine vous avez été observé et jugé par un de mes hommes ainsi que moi-même. D'après le rapport que j'ai reçu, votre efficacité et votre soumission aux ordres extérieurs sont, certes, remarquables mais vous manquez cruellement de fermeté envers ces _juifs._ »

Thomas resta bouche-bée. Ce n'était pas temps le fait d'avoir été espionné dans ses moindres faits et gestes qui le stupéfiait, mais le changement radical de comportement de l'adjoint Janson. Il avait adopté un ton purement haineux et serrait les poings sur son bureau. Sa voix était devenue glaçante.

À première vue rien de différent de ses collègues mais le brun sentait que cette haine provenait du plus profond de l'homme. Peut-être que pour une fois, il y avait une justification à ce comportement.

« Ou bien avez-vous pour de vous salir les mains ? Dans tous les cas, à partir d'aujourd'hui vous serez intégré dans une nouvelle équipe. De cette façon vous pourrez nous montrer votre formidable autorité auprès des détenus. »

« B-Bien sûr, monsieur Fritzsch. » Assura Thomas à mi-voix. Il craignait le pire, cet homme possédait tous les pouvoirs au sein du camp et il lui suffisait d'un claquement de doigts pour rende la vie du brun, un enfer.

Toute la tension qu'il avait ressentie auparavant ne représentait rien à ce qu'il vivait en ce moment même. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses mains moites. Elles tremblaient. Son pire cauchemar allait peut-être se réaliser.

« En fait, vous ferez partie d'une équipe un peu spéciale… Vous et quelques autres nouveaux arrivants devrez prendre en charge la section 5, la quasi totalité travaille dans le stock des bagages, les autres reviendront à l'heure du repas. Un sous-lieutenant vous encadrera et observera vos moindres faits et gestes. Voyez cela comme une épreuve de dernière chance. Nous accordons beaucoup d'importance à cette fermeté qui vous manque tant. Si vous ne vous montrez pas à la hauteur pas besoin de vous rappeler ce qui s'en suivra, n'est-ce pas ? » Janson avait retrouvé son air suffisant et malicieux.

Le SS hocha la tête.

« Bien, vos collègues doivent déjà vous attendre sur place. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Thomas se leva et se dirigea le plus vite possible vers la sortie. Plus jamais il ne voudrait se retrouver dans cette pièce avec cette homme perfide. C'était tellement oppressant de rester autour de lui. Il ouvrit la porte quand une voix retentit.

« Une dernière chose, » Le brun se retourna, interloqué. « J'ai placé tous mes espoirs en vous, ne me décevez pas juste à cause de vos _petits caprices._ » Jason lui lança une regard moqueur alors que Thomas ferma violemment la porte sans même l'avoir salué. Il ignorait s'il allait avoir des ennuis plus tard mais cet homme ne valait pas la peine du moindre geste de politesse.

À vrai dire, il n'insufflait à Thomas que de la colère et du dégoût. Il était persuadé que l'adjoint savait qu'il était contre l'acte d'abattre quelqu'un. Et encore moins un innocent. Il l'avait envoyé sur la sellette par pur sadisme, sachant très bien qu'il nepouvaittout simplement pas se _faire exclure du camp et partir sur le_ _champ de bataille._

Le soldat sortit précipitamment du bâtiment, bouillonnant de rage. Il vit un tas de pneu traînant dans un coin et décida de se défouler dessus. Il commença alors à enchaîner les coups de pieds et occasionnellement de genoux, vidant toute sa haine. Il en avait besoin. Extériorisé toute la rancœur et toutes les émotions négatives qu'il avait accumulées jusqu'alors.

Après cinq bonnes minutes à martyriser ces pauvres objets, il s'arrêta et partit d'un pas résolu vers l'entrepôt. Thomas traça son chemin, ne se préoccupant pas des rires des gens ayant vu son « petit » excès de colère. Cela lui avait fait un bien fou, il était apaisé à présent. Même s'il s'était adonné à une scène plutôt cocasse vu de l'extérieur.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Après dix minutes de marche frénétique, il arriva devant le bâtiment où se tenait à l'entrée deux jeunes SS. Il entra dans l'entrepôt et fut éberlué par l'ambiance incroyablement pesante qui y régnait. Personne ne parlait - pas même les soldats -, plongeant l'endroit dans un silence presque malsain, en omettant le fait que d'immenses piles de bagages de défunts reposaient en ce lieu. Le brun aurait dit que les juifs se cachaient derrière ses montagnes d'objets, fuyant quelque chose. Il commença à surveiller en marchant tranquillement essayant d'établir les visages qui lui étaient familiers sans grand succès. La plupart avait soit son âge ou plus jeunes. Soudain, un bruit sourd – comme si on lâchait une masse au sol – suivit d'un concert de cris le fit tiquer. Thomas grogna, se disant que dés qu'il se rendait quelque part, c'était la zizanie. Il accourut sur place afin de contrôler la situation. Quelques mètres seulement l'en séparer. Il s'arrêta devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Le sous-lieutenant Barkley ( d'après son badge ) était aux prises avec une femme et un garçon. Son supérieur leur assénait de violents coups de crosse avec sa mitraillette alors qu'ils étaient recroquevillés au sol puis il les releva en les poignant fermement par les cheveux.

Les autres officiers regardèrent sans bouger, impressionnés ou bien apeurés par l'homme. En effet, celui-ci avait le visage déformé par une grimace diabolique.

Thomas s'avança alors que l'autre se tourna dévoilant et exhibant les visages et corps ensanglantés des deux pauvres victimes. Ce connard ne les avait pas raté. Le brun resta immobile, impuissant face à cette tragédie.

La jeune femme avait de longs cheveux blonds et devait avoir le même âge que Thomas, son visage était recouvert d'ecchymoses et des coupures saignés ça et là. Ses yeux perçants lancés des éclairs à son agresseur.

De l'autre côté se débattait un jeune homme de petite taille, blond, mince… Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Cette bouille d'ange baignée de larmes et de sang… _Son blond._ Il tenait dans ses mains un manteau et semblait bien décider à ne pas s'en séparer.

Le SS assista à la scène, la fureur se réveillant au fond de ses entrailles.

« Je vous avez prévenu, déchets. On bosse en silence et tout seul. » Il leva le bras par lequel il empoignait Newt, le faisant geindre de douleur. « Et toi p'tit merdeux lâche ce manteau ! Je savais que vous étiez des voleurs mais pas au point de prendre des vêtements appartenant à des morts. Ça me répugne. » Vociféra Barkley. Il balança les deux à terre. « Et vous autres prenez-en de la graine. » Il se tourna vers Newt et prononça sournoisement :

« Prépare-toi à recevoir de la visite très bientôt, je tiens toujours mes promesses. » L'intéressé ne bougea pas, restant replié sur lui-même. Voyant son manque de réaction, le cinquantenaire annonça aux SS en s'éloignant nonchalamment : « Que l'un d'entre vous l'amène à l'infirmerie. J'ai pas envie de l'entendre pleurnicher. »

Thomas sauta sur l'occasion pour prendre en main le blond. Il s'avança et fit comprendre à ses collègues d'un regard qu'il s'en occupait. Ils hochèrent la tête et continuèrent leur ronde.

« Allez, debout. » Sa voix tentait d'apparaître calme et posée mais cela s'avérer difficile avec sa fureur qui ne faiblissait pas.

Il agrippa le juif par la chemise et peina à le remettre sur pied. Thomas s'aperçut que la jeune femme blonde était postée à l'écart en compagnie d'une fille métissée. Elle lui offrit un regard noir tout en touchant aux contusions sur son visage. Elle ne semblait plus se préoccuper de Newt. Les deux victimes ne se connaissaient donc pas ?

Le SS ne se posa pas d'autres questions et embarqua le jeune homme avec lui. Ce dernier avait la tête baissée, se laissant entraîner par Thomas. Une fois qu'ils furent sur le chemin central le brun continua tout droit ( soutenant discrètement le juif par l'aisselle ) et tourna vers la section cinq, celle du blessé.

« On ne va pas à l'infirmerie ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire? » Le soldat regarda le blond qui arborait un regard indescriptible. La panique ne recouvrait même pas sa dernière question. Il avait l'air sacrément confus et désolé. La colère de Thomas disparut aussi vite qu'elle n'était apparue, laissant place à l'inquiétude.

Il devait y avoir quelque chose entre eux, une sorte d'inexplicable alchimie. Dés que Newt se trouvait dans son entourage il se transformait en sorte de protecteur envers l'égard du petit blond.

« Rien de mal, ne t'inquiète pas. Indique moi ta baraque, je vais t'y déposer et ensuite aller rapidement chercher dans les réserves de quoi désinfecter ces vilaines blessures. Et pas question de t'emmener voir une infirmière. Tu ne ressortiras jamais vivant de là-dedans. Ce serait un voyage sans retour. »

Il prenait un gros risque en accomplissant cela. S'il se faisait prendre ou voir il aurait de sérieux ennuis. C'était inconsidéré mais il allait le faire, pour _lui._ Maintenant que Thomas devait s'occuper du groupe de Newt, celui-ci allait devenir comme son pilier.

« Pourquoi je te croirais ? » Hoqueta l'autre entre deux sanglots. « Ça se trouve tu veux juste me faire subir le même sort que le pourri. »

Le pourri ? Parlait-il de Barkley ? Thomas observa le blond -toujours sa main droite le soutenant sous l'aisselle gauche, l'aidant un tantinet sans que cela ne se voit de trop-, son arcade sourcilière droite fendu laissait s'écouler du sang ainsi que sa lèvre inférieur et son front. D'après ce qu'il avait devant lui, il n'y avait pas besoin de recoudre quoi que ce soit. Un petit poids en moins pour Thomas qui n'y connaissait rien en médecine.

« C'est-à dire ? » Ils avançaient de plus en plus dans la section. « Quelle baraque ? » Répéta le brun.

Le juif pointa du doigt le dernière bâtiment de la rangée et mit un temps avant de répondre, essuiyant les larmes qui cessèrent de couler.

« Il… Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il voulait m-me… Violer. » Ce dernier mot avait claqué dans la bouche du blond. Newt posa son regard sur le SS alors qu'ils entrèrent dans l'ancienne grange.

Le brun pouvait comparer ses yeux à deux taches d'encre noire. Elle s'imprimèrent dans son esprit tel un souvenir indélébile. Il sortit de sa transe et ordonna au blond de s'allonger sur l'une des paillasses et de ne pas bouger.

« Ne te laisse pas faire… Fais-toi protéger par quelqu'un, n'importe qui mais ne te laisse pas faire. » Le SS ne pouvait accepter la simple idée de Barkley en train d'abuser le corps de _son_ blondinet. Certes ce genre de chose n'était pas rare dans le camp mais si un jour il tombait sur une scène semblable, il interviendrait. Peu importe la personne. La colère menaçait de revenir mais Thomas l' apprivoisa pour la faire devenir détermination.

« Tu es sympa toi. J'ai personne pour me protéger. J'ai plus _personne_ ici de toute manière. Et je ne suis pas assez fort pour me débrouiller seul. Ça sert à rien de me battre alors que j'ai déjà perdu d'avance, et de loin. J'ai ouvert les yeux et me suis rendu compte que c'est la loi du plus fort ici. Et je vais me faire, du moins _on va tous se faire_ bouffer par tes petits collègues. » Newt n'avait même pas usé de la haine pour ses dernières paroles. Il était défaitiste, ça en crevés les yeux.

Le SS continua d'observer l'autre qui s'était allongé, un bras sur les yeux, tremblant. Il était brisé et avait perdu tout espoir. Il fallait lui redonner du courage, une raison de vivre. Il fallait raviver la flamme qui le pousserait à se battre et à survivre.

« Je t'aiderai. Je t'aiderai à survivre dans cet enfer. Il ne faudra pas s'attendre à des choses grandioses mais j'imagine que de la nourriture en plus ainsi qu'une couverture ne seraient pas de refus. » Il fit une pause. « Cependant, je compte sur toi pour ne pas lâcher prise. Tu vas vivre des atrocités autant mentalement que physiquement mais accroche-toi. Dit toi bien que les chances de survie sont minces mais pas inexistantes pour autant. Garde espoir. » Assez fier de sa tirade, Thomas se détourna vers la sortie de la bâtisse. « Et nous ne sommes pas tous comme le _pourri._ » Termina-t-il puis il partit à grandes enjambées vers le stock.

Sur le chemin, il repensa aux dires du blond. Il était _seul_ donc la jeune femme plus tôt et lui ne se connaissaient pas. Le manteau qu'il tenait désespérément il y a quelques minutesappartenait sûrement à un membre de sa famille et l'homme dont il avait demandé le nom également…

Tous ces indices concordaient sur une effroyable vérité, bien que courante dans le camp. Newt était le seul survivant de sa famille. Une profonde désolation habita Thomas alors que le soldat arriva devant le bâtiment de stockage.

Il sortit sa clef -que Janson n'avait pas eu la jugeote de récupérer-, pria pour que personne ne le remarque et s'élança, se disant qu'il n'y avait normalement aucun risque que les choses tournent mal. Si bien qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'une pair d'yeux l'espionnait de la fenêtre d'en face.

Bonjouur ! Chapitre 4 posté ! Enfin. On a notre premier vrai dialogue avec notre duo favori :D Et puis je voulais vous dire un grand merci de lire et de mettre cette histoire en favori ou en follow ! Ca me bouste pour continuer l'histoire. Et un merci spécial pour Le Saut de l'Ange qui poste à chaque chapitre une review qui fait super plaisir ! A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

PS : Pardon pour la ligne de transition en trop qui se baladait dans le texte ( même après de nombreux efforts et de redémarrages de LibrOffice cette sal**** n'a pas voulu dégager ).


	5. Chapter 5

Newt attendit donc. Mollement allongé, cachant ses yeux avec son bras, cherchant à fuir la réalité. Il était plongé dans les méandres de son esprit, ne réalisant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Tout c'était déroulé tellement vite.

D'abord le départ de ses parents, il y avait déjà de cela un an. En pensant à eux, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire de leur sort. Après les avoir abandonnés -lui et Lizzy- comme ils avaient eus le culot, le blond ne pouvait qu'éprouver de la rancœur à leur égard. Malgré le fait que la probabilité de leur mort soit élevée, cela n'empêchait pas Newt de les blâmer. Prétendre vouloir ressouder les liens dans leur relation pour laisser les deux enfants, alors âgés de dix-sept et six ans, en charge à leurs grands-parents et ne jamais revenir était déjà inacceptable, alors en plus les confier à leurs ancêtres _juifs_ en période de _tension_ aussi forte qu'en 1942 était une raison bien suffisante pour alimenter la colère de Newt. Il n'avait cessé de consumer une profonde haine envers eux toute l'année écoulée en compagnie de ses grands-parents et de sa petite-sœur.

Le seul avantage à cet événement avait été la consolidation des liens avec sa nouvelle famille. Il n'en n'avait jamais voulu à sa mamie ou son papy. Ce n'était absolument pas de leur faute si leurs parents avaient agit de la sorte. Au contraire, ceux-ci avaient été tellement doux et compréhensibles avec Newt qu'il avait vite tissé de puissants liens avec eux. Surtout qu'ils étaient parfaitement avenants et discrets auprès de leur voisinage. Ils venaient en aide à quiconque en avait besoin et étaient aimés de tous.

Malheureusement, leur réputation de juifs n'était pas un secret. Les esprits se pervertissaient, se renfermaient peu à peu et cette dégradation avait rendu les choses de plus en plus compliquées à vivre pour la nouvelle famille. Et Newt avait été le facteur provoquant leur perte. Il avait tout fichu en l'air et causé la mort prématurée de leur nouvelle famille. Encore une fois.

La culpabilité s'insinua en lui, intoxiquant ses pensées.

La fatigue le gagnait mais la douleur traversant son corps l'empêchait de dormir. Newt fit alors le point sur sa vie et en conclut une chose :

Son existence consistait et consisterait toujours à être plus que misérable.

Il avait toujours été traité avec amour par ses proches, même ses parents ( même s'ils s'étaient éloignés peu à peu de lui avec le temps ), et lui n'avait fait que de propager le chaos autour de lui. Ses larmes s'écoulèrent à présent silencieusement, se mêlant au sang reposant sur ses joues.

Finalement, peut-être qu'il se retrouvait ici, sans personne, sans sa précieuse famille, pour expier ses fautes. Peut-être que ses grands-parents et sa sœur étaient beaucoup mieux là où ils étaient maintenant. Libérés des sévices du camp et du monde actuel en général.

Les minutes passèrent et le blond continua de se morfondre, de maudire tous ceux responsables du trépas de ses proches. Puis après avoir ressenti la tristesse, la peur et la colère, vint l'acceptation et la résignation.

Newt mourrait d'envie de se rouler en boule dans un coin, loin de tout et d'y périr. De toute manière il allait bientôt rejoindre les siens dans l'au-delà. Et il ne pourrait rien y faire. Il y avait bien des échappatoires mais elles ne donnaient qu'un espoir falsifié de liberté, conduisant toutes vers, en réalité, une mort certaine.

Tenter de s'enfuir du camp ? Il serait abattu sur le champ.

Tenter de faire l'impossible en essayant de s'en prendre à un soldat et prendre son arme afin de s'échapper ? Mort assurée.

Ou bien alors le suicide ? Ça ne devait pas être compliqué. Trouver un objet coupant quelconque et trancher une artère dans le cou ou juste une veine. Même attraper le tétanos suffirait. Seulement, commettre cela ne confirmerait que sa lâcheté et sa faiblesse. Sa position de soumission permanente le rabaisser déjà au plus bas alors pas besoin d'en finir aussi pitoyablement.

Peut-être y avait-il des chances pour que le juif se fasse des « amis », ou plutôt des « alliés » avant sa mort, avant _leur_ mort à tous ceux ici.

Après tout, il n'y avait pas que lui qui se retrouvait seul, anéanti. Mais malgré la chaos et le désespoir, certaines personnes possédaient encore un brin d'altruisme. Comme cette jeune femme qui lui était venue en aide lorsqu'il c'était écroulé il y a maintenant une bonne heure. Ou bien ce grand asiatique qui l'avait pris sous son aile l'espace de quelques instants. D'ailleurs Newt se demandait s'ils allaient se revoir ou même avoir l'opportunité de se reparler. Il espérait que oui. Sans même le connaître, il admirait ce fragment d'authenticité et de détermination encré dans ses yeux bridés. Tellement le contraire du blondinet qui était persuadé que tout était fini. Mais bien évidemment il n'allait pas se faire piéger par le premier inconnu prétendent vouloir l'aider.

Il pensait fortement à un certain soldat brun.

Dans ses yeux résidaient une cruelle sincérité. Devait-il croire aux paroles du SS ? Peut-être que cet homme voulait lui donner ce que tout les détenus recherchaient désespérément : De l'espoir.

L'espoir de survivre.

L'espoir de sortir de cet enfer vivant.

L'espoir était le moteur de tout but à atteindre. Mais l'espoir faisait autant de mal que de bien. Voir même plus de mal. Et lorsque que l'on le tendait, que l'on en donnait le goût tant espéré puis que l'on en retirait violemment toute trace, ne laissant qu'un souvenir amer, l'espoir tuait.

Et ça, Newt avait extrêmement peur que cet homme brun aux allures de sauveur ne lui inflige ce châtiment. Mais il était peut-être déjà trop tard, il était sûrement déjà tombé dans le piège mortel de l'autre. Car rien qu'en ce moment Newt voulait croire au retour du soldat.

Cependant, il espérait certes, mais il n'était pas idiot. Il ne se mettrait pas à croire tous les dires de son « sauveur » comme si celui-ci était Dieu. Peu importe toute l'honnêteté, toute la bienveillance qu'il se trouverait dans son regard, dans ses paroles. Tout ceci pouvait très bien être feint.

Si cet homme voulait la confiance de Newt il devrait la mérité. Cependant, s'il arrivait à la décrocher le blond ne pourrait qu'admirer sa ténacité et son humanité.

Mais pour l'instant cela commençait mal. Bientôt deux heures que Newt attendait son retour et pas l'ombre du brun. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Ou bien c'était-il fichu de lui avec ses belles paroles ?

Noyé par une soudaine vague de fatigue, le blond s'endormit, récupérant des forces tant qu'il le pouvait encore.

* * *

De petites secousses le réveillèrent. Newt émergea doucement et aperçut son camarade dans la faible lumière crépusculaire. Il tourna la tête de droite à gauche, se rappelant les événements passés. Il fronça les sourcils. Il voulait oublier, oublier toutes ces souffrances.

Son regard tomba sur l'asiatique qui l'inspectait sous toutes les coutures. Le blond se redressa. Il grimaça à la douleur aiguë qu'il ressentait dans ses côtes. Il espérait que ses blessures n'étaient pas trop graves.

« Qui t'as fait ça ? » Tonna la voix du bridé. Newt fut étonné d'entendre un ton si sérieux venant de lui.

Il se racla la gorge.

« C-C'est un soldat, lorsqu'on travaillait cet après-midi... » Dit-il en baissant la tête. Il était faible, ne savait même pas se défendre seul et il allait affaiblir également son camarade si celui-ci décidait de rester avec lui.

« Un jour j'en choperai un et lui infligerai tous le mal qu'il a pu nous faire. » S'énerva l'asiatique.

Le blond se rendit compte que son interlocuteur tremblait. Il était tremblant à la fois de rage et de froid. En effet, la nuit était tombée et le froid extrême avait remplacé les rayons du soleil.

« Si seulement. » Chuchota Newt. Il souffla dans ses mains et monta ses jambes contre son torse.

Le plus âgé s'allongea à ses côtés et partit à la recherche d'une couverture sous le « lit ». Il se réinstalla les mains vides, grognant de frustration.

La nuit allait être longue.

Soudain, une idée traversa l'esprit de Newt. Il tapota l'épaule de l'autre et ouvrit les bras. L'asiatique le regarda, les sourcils froncés et demanda perplexe :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, greenie ? »

« Câlin survie. » Newt accompagna son geste d'un petit sourire fatigué, tout ce qu'il était en mesure de faire pour le moment.

Les yeux de l'autre s'écarquillèrent de surprise puis un sourire mutin étira le coin de ses lèvres. Il tira le blond vers lui et le serra dans ses bras musclés.

Newt se trouvait maintenant allongé, son torse contre celui de son camarade. Il sourit. Un peu de contact et de chaleur humaine ne pouvait faire que du bien.

« Je vois que tu apprends vite, tocard. » Murmura l'autre. L'asiatique gigota et retourna Newt sur son flanc droit, de sorte que sa poitrine soit contre le dos du plus petit.

« Ça va ? Vous vous mettez à l'aise ? » Railla le blondinet. En temps normal il aurait fuit en tombant sur un « inconnu » aussi entreprenant mais cette fois-ci les choses étaient différentes. Il sentait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en cet homme.

« C'est pas mal. J'aurais préféré que tu sois une femme mais bon, c'est acceptable, vu les circonstances. »

C'est vrai, il ne pouvait pas se plaindre non plus. Il était bien là, dans les bras d'un étranger certes, mais il avait suffisamment chaud pour pouvoir dormir. Et en plus, sa chaleur corporelle aidait quelqu'un d'autre -même si Newt était deux fois moins corpulent que l'asiatique-.

« Vous me flattez. » Déclara-t-il sarcastiquement.

Le plus vieux pouffa.

« Je t'aime bien toi. » Conclut-il d'une voix rieuse.

« Moi aussi... »

Et évidemment était venu le moment gênant. Voilà ce qui arrivait lorsque l'on était curieux mais que l'on ne connaissait pas la priorité des choses.

Un blanc gênant se fit dans leur conversation.

« Minho. Moi c'est Minho, greenie. » Annonça-t-il.

Minho ? Et bien ce n'était pas un nom commun. Newt imagina que ses origines asiatiques expliquaient ce prénom si… bizarre.

« Arrêtez avec ce mot. En plus je ne sais même pas ce qu'il signifie... » Bougonna le blond.

« Je connais pas ton prénom petit malin. Au passage, « greenie » c'est l'équivalent de « nouveau » dans notre jargon. » Expliqua Minho en toquant la tête du plus jeune avec son index.

« C'est pas une raison… Vous auriez du me demander. » Continua-t-il.

« Newt. »

Le bridé émit un bruit d'interrogation.

« De quoi ? C'est quoi un « Newt » ? » Demanda-t-il, visiblement perdu.

Le blond apporta la paume de sa main à son front, exaspéré. Ce _Minho_ ne comprenait rien à rien.

« Le « Newt » c'est moi, c'est mon _prénom_. » Il insista bien sur le mot « prénom ».

Il se mit sur ses coudes, tourna la tête et découvrit le visage atterré de son camarade.

« Sérieux ? On me dit souvent que j'ai un nom de plonk mais toi tu bas tous les records ! » Gloussa l'autre.

Le blond lui jeta un regard qui ce voulait noir.

« Sympa. J'apprécie le compliment. » Il se remit sur le côté droit et se décolla de l'asiatique, s'éloignant en se tortillant. Il n'était pas vraiment vexé, après tout il avait raison mais l'envie de voir la réaction de Minho le poussé à jouer la comédie.

« Boude pas mini Newtie, je plaisantais. » Déclara-t-il chaleureusement. Il prit le dit « Newtie » par la taille et le ramena vers lui.

Et un surnom pourrit en prime, un. Le blond souffla.

« Pire qu'un gamin ma parole. »

« Et le gamin te dit de te reposer. » Sa voix baissa de quelques octaves. « Demain sera une longue journée. »

Et ce fut sur ces mots qu'il s'endormit, laissant Newt seul avec ses questions.

Demain serait une longue journée ? Y avait-il un sens caché derrière cette phrase ou bien se faisait-il des idées ?

Le soldat brun envahit brusquement son esprit. Il n'était pas venu. Une pointe de déception piqua le coeur du juif. Il aurait bien aimé désinfecter ses blessures. Et peut-être même « discuter » avec lui. Il avait une mortelle envie de parler, de se _confier_. Mais il ne savait pas si cela était une bonne chose à faire. Surtout à un inconnu ayant le pouvoir de lui faire subir les pires atrocités.

Cette pensée le ravisa et lui fit mettre de telles idées sur le compte de la fatigue. Son esprit dériva et trouva bientôt le chemin menant au sommeil.

* * *

L'alarme sonna. Newt ouvrit les yeux, les membres tremblant. Cela faisait déjà depuis quelques heures qu'il était éveillé. Trop de cauchemars et pensées néfastes hantaient son sommeil. Il s'assit et posa les pieds à terre, se tenant la tête entre les mains.

Il sentit le lit bouger et une présence à côté de lui. La chaleur que lui offrait le corps de Minho le quitta, laissant le froid enveloppé sa maigre figure.

Il dégagea son visage et fut surpris de ne pas ressentir autant de douleur qu'il ne se l'imaginait, seulement des picotements le longs de ses joues et de ses pommettes et non pas de douleurs insoutenables. Le froid camouflait sûrement son mal.

Il entendit les échos des vois des SS et se mit debout. Il vacilla mais se stabilisa à l'aide du lit superposé. Il regarda l'asiatique qui fit de même -sauf que lui n'avait pas eu besoin de tenir comme l'avait pitoyablement fait Newt-. Le plus âgé lui rendit son regard et lui fit un signe de main, sûrement à interpréter comme un « bonjour ». Il se détourna et commença à avancer vers la sortie.

Le blond voulut le suivre mais fut surpris d'être gêné par un élancement le long de son tibia. Il se mit sur le côté, s'arrêta et releva son pantalon. Il inspecta sa jambe et découvrit un énorme ecchymose aux différentes teintes foncées. Il grimaça, dégoûté et reprit la marche, tentant désespérément d'apercevoir Minho.

Une fois dehors, il chercha l'asiatique dans la foule et commença à paniquer. Les voix des soldats se firent de plus en plus proches et les personnes se resserrèrent autour de lui, lui donnant l'impression de se trouver dans un immense piège près à se refermer.

Il continua de rechercher son camarade. Il était son repère, avec lui il se sentait en sécurité. Soudain, il perçut des bruits de pas derrière lui. Newt se tendit alors qu'une pair de main s'abattit sur ses épaules. Il sursauta, l'horreur transcrit sur son visage. Il fit volte-face vers son agresseur, tremblant comme une feuille de peur que ce ne soit le pourri.

« Ba alors, tu me fuis ou quoi ? J'ai failli te perdre dans la populace ! » S'exclama Minho en l âchant l'autre.

Newt frôla la crise cardiaque. Il porta une main à son pauvre cœur et observa l'asiatique, la respiration saccadée.

« Vous m'avez fichu les jetons ! Ne recommencez plus jamais ça ! » Cria-t-il, tout de même soulagé.

Le bridé ignora parfaitement sa remarque mais tiqua :

« Depuis qu'on s'est rencontré tu n'arrêtes pas de me vouvoyer. Je ne suis pas un vieux alors ne continue plus ! » Gronda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Un sourire diabolique naquit sur les lèvres du blondinet. Jamais Minho n'aurait du dire cela. Le vengeance de Newt serait terrible.

« Non monsieur, je vous respecte trop pour arrêter. » Continua-t-il en exagérant bien sur tous les mots. Parfois il pouvait s'avérer être un vrai petit diablotin et l'autre allait en faire les frais.

« Stop! J'aime pas ça je te dis, tête de plonk ! » S'écria-t-il en suivant la masse.

« Non, je continuerai jusqu'à ce que le moment soit venu de nous séparer. » Renchérit le blond, joueur.

Minho grogna et Newt ricana pour la première fois depuis des lustres. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que son camarade bridé le distrayait de tous ses malheurs. Il le faisait _oublier_ au moins durant quelques petites minutes.

Newt suivit calmement le groupe et ils arrivèrent sous le même hall que la veille. Cependant, celui-ci était peuplé de milliers de personnes rassemblées. Ce fut la première fois que le juif voyait tant de monde au même endroit.

Pourquoi les faire se réunir dans le gigantesque lieu ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de connaître la réponse Minho. Il s'apprêta à poser la question mais fut interrompu par l'un des SS, celui-ci se positionnait à l'entrée et avait un porte-voix devant lui.

« Regroupez-vous par section et mettez-vous en ligne ! »

Ordonna-t-il de sa voix sèche.

Newt commença à sérieusement s'interroger et décida de questionner une fois de plus son camarade.

« Pourquoi sommes-no- » Il fut coupé une fois encore. Le regard que lui lança Minho le dissuada de continuer sa phrase. Il baissa alors la tête, comprenant que le moment n'était pas propice pour discuter.

Les lignes se formèrent rapidement et Newt vit son soldat brun se concerter avec des personnes vêtues de blouses blanches. Il lui avait menti. C'est tout ce que se dit le blond avant de ranger le SS dans la catégorie « à oublier » de sa conscience.

Il ne lui consacra pas plus de considération et releva la tête vers son ami à sa droite.

Newt le prit en flagrant délit en train de le fixer, la face grave. Le plus grand tourna vivement la tête et dirigea ses yeux sur une des doctoresses un peu plus loin dans la file.

Elle concertait chacun des patients, regardait son cahier et les envoyait dans l'un des côtés.

Le silence c'était formé, englobant toutes les personnes présentes dans le bâtiment. Il se mit à fixer un point immobile, attendant que son tour -pour quelque chose qu'il ne savait même pas-. Newt se perdit dans l'étendu de son esprit quand tout à coup, un flot de souvenirs refit surface et qui se transforma bientôt en un tsunami. Tout les meilleurs moments de sa vie lui revinrent simultanément.

Il essaya de stopper cette vague qui le menaçait de le submerger à chaque secondes durant. Il perdit l'équilibre et percuta l'asiatique qui le rattrapa, une lueur d'inquiétude brillant dans ses yeux mais n'émettant aucun son.

Newt lui confia d'une œillade que tout allait bien tandis que la mélancolie prit le contrôle de son être. Peu de temps après les larmes recouvrirent ses joues. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il devait ressembler à une épave le visage défiguré, remplis d'hématomes et de coupures, du sang séché mêlé à des perles salées.

Le femme se posta enfin devant lui, blasée.

« Matricule. » Dit-elle d'une voix monotone.

Newt releva la manche gauche de sa chemise tâchée de sang et lut le nombre gravé à jamais dans sa chair.

« Cinquante huit mille zéro zéro sept. » Annonça-t-il faiblement.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son cahier puis étudia le corps du blond de haut en bas. Elle remit le nez dans son calepin et y nota quelque chose.

« Gauche. »

Il se rendit dans la direction indiquée et entendit derrière lui ce qui ressemblait à un soupir de soulagement.

Il ne s'en préoccupa p as, son morale redescendant au plus bas. Il posa ses prunelles sur son morceau de peau souillé jusqu'à sa mort et maintint son attention dessus.

Il n'était plus Newt, il était devenu un numéro. Son existence ne comptait plus pour personne et il s'abaissait au même niveau qu'un déchet. Des gouttes tombèrent sur son tatouage et une main apparut dans son champ de vision, se posant sur son avant-bras, cachant le matricule.

Newt leva la tête et vit Minho qui le regardait, un sourire attristé soulevant ses lèvres.

« P-Pourquoi font-ils des groupes ? » Bégaya le plus petit.

« C'est la _sélection_ Newtie, tu viens d'être choisi pour vivre une semaine de plus dans cet enfer. » Dévoila Minho, une larme solitaire dévalant sa joue droite.

 _ **Heyy ! Bonjour ici ! Nouveau chapitre, assez fort en émotion ( en tout cas je trouve XD ). J'espère que ce n'est pas trop confus et que la qualité d'écriture n'est pas trop basse. Comme d'hab' si il y a quelque chose de choquant ex : une faute qui pique les yeux, dites le moi. Encore un gros merci aux lectrices qui laissent des reviews, ça donne du courage et ça m'aide beaucoup ! A la prochaine bisous !**_

 _ **PS : Je sais pas si c'est important de le dire mais le sort de Newt et Thomas est scellé, le scénario de la fic est terminé :D !**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Vous pouvez écouter « Danger – 1:30 » pour aller avec ce chapitre, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Il détourna vivement son regard tout en continuant d'avancer entre les rangs. Un poids en moins venait d'être ôté de ses épaules. Une semaine venait de s'ajouter à la courte durée de vie du blond. Maintenant, il fallait savoir ce qu'il allait advenir dans cet enfer.

Heureusement, il semblait s'être fait un ami. Même si le mot « allié » s'avérait plus approprié. Cet asiatique à la musculature saillante serait capable de défendre correctement Newt. L'idée que cet homme pouvait se révéler un traître ou une personne de mauvaises mœurs effleura l'esprit de Thomas. Elle ne semblait que très peu tangible, leur condition de survivant poussait les juifs à l'entraide, du moins pour les gens en bonne santé mentale… Si cet asiatique -à chaque fois que le brun repensait à lui, il se demandait pourquoi et comment cet homme avait pu se retrouver là- avait voulu passer sa peur, sa frustration sur Newt il serait déjà passé à l'acte depuis bien longtemps. Le seule motivation qui pourrait le pousser à sympathiser ou à le prendre sous son aile serait d'assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles sur ce magnifique mais frêle blondinet. Et contrairement à sa première hypothèse, celle-ci était bien plus réaliste ou concrète. Son instinct le poussa à se méfier de ce musclé, il garderait un œil sur lui et son blondinet.

Le sélection se termina en début d'après midi, le repas n'ayant pas lieu -c'était toujours comme cela d'après ce qu'avait compris le jeune SS- les soldats retournèrent tous vers leur section attitrée. Le brun fit de même. Sur le chemin il vit quelques corps inertes délaissés au sol tels des poupées de chiffons macabres abandonnées une fois le divertissement comblé. Le résultat d'inconscients pensant pouvoir échapper à leur sort.

Les sections se reformèrent plus distinctement puis Thomas, accompagné de ses collègues, purent commencer à guider leur groupe jusqu'à leur nouveau terrain de sévices : la carrière. Barkley avait décidé que la section 5 possédait assez d'éléments avec un potentiel suffisant pour effectuer cette corvée plus qu'éprouvante. Il s'y trouvait, infortunés, beaucoup d'hommes en bonne santé et avec des silhouettes prouvant qu'ils étaient de bons gaillards. Ils n'allaient pas se tuer dés la première semaine de travail. Mais cette décision était forcément au détriment des plus faibles du groupe.

Newt.

L'image du pauvre blondinet lui vint immédiatement en tête. Il ne ferait pas long feu… Malheureusement, le jeune SS ne pouvait rien y faire. Si seulement il possédait un point de pression à appliquer sur Janson, ou bien plus simplement plus d'influence pour le faire changer de corvée. Tout ce qu'il était en position de faire était de « facilité » la vie du juif comme il avait tenté de faire la veille… Et qui s'était soldé à un lamentable échec.

Thomas c'était bien faufilé en discrétion dans le local, mais ce fut une fois à la sortie avec tout ce dont il comptait donner ( couverture, désinfectant et coton ) qu'il était malencontreusement tombé sur Brenda. Celle-ci n'avait pas eu tant l'air surprise de le trouver dans cet endroit mais plutôt de découvrir les objets que le SS embarquait. De ce moment s'en suivit quelques minutes stressantes et inconfortables pour le brun. Il avait essayé d'inventer moult excuses allant du « Mes collègues avaient froids. » -ce qui était totalement absurde quand la doctoresse vit le gros manteau qu'il portait- au « Quelqu'un c'est vraiment blessé mais ne veut pas aller à l'infirmerie parce que pour lui ça n'en vaut pas la peine. » Ce qui n'avait absolument pas convaincu la femme. Au final, cette garce lui avait réquisitionné ses précieuses clefs, prit et remit à leur place les objets de sa convoitise. Elle l'avait enfin menacé de dénoncer son acte si elle le revoyait vadrouiller dans les parages. Pour sa sécurité, il n'avait pas discuté et était parti aussi vite qu'il n'était venu, sa fierté en prenant un sacré coup.

Le soir était venu ainsi que le temps pour Thomas de se rendre au réfectoire. Même s'il s'était rendu auprès de Newt, il n'aurait rien pu faire sachant que le groupe serait présent. C'était avec une sensation aigre qu'il avait passé sa nuit. Défaillir pour une des rares promesses qu'il avait professé l'avait mis en état de doute sur lui même.

Thomas souffla une fois de plus à cette pensée. Il repéra de loin son blondinet toujours avec son protecteur. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à ses collègues, tous furent à leur place et près à partir. Il annonça alors le moment de quitter le hall :

« Suivez moi, sans vous dispersez ! »

Les juifs aux premiers rangs l'entendirent et débutèrent leur marche, la plupart la tête parallèle au sol.

Au moment de passer devant ses supérieurs en même temps que les médecins de la mort, Thomas se trouva une assurance nouvelle. Il leva la tête, sa stature se redressa, son regard s'affirma. _Ne pas paraître faible devant les autres,_ cette phrase lui revint comme un souvenir d'antan.

Il franchit la sortie du bâtiment, toujours dans la même posture. Désormais, il allait l'adoptée. Au lieu d'être accueilli par le doux chant des oiseaux, le braillement des SS d'une autres sections se fit entendre dans ce début d'après midi. Le brun détourna les yeux et vit deux SS en train de passer à tabac un homme. Autour d'eux d'autres personnes essayaient de s'en prendre aux soldats. Thomas redirigea ses yeux devant lui immédiatement après cette vue. Des cris et des phrases incompréhensibles se firent entendre puis vint 4 coups de feux. Il n'avait pas assisté à la scène mais savait pertinemment que des corps étaient tombés et des visages transformaient par l'horreur.

Le jeune SS continua sa route quand quelqu'un l'appela :

« Toi devant, le SS de la section 5, viens avec nous, on a besoin de renfort aux fourneaux ! » C'était un homme poilu au visage recouvert de boutons qui lui en donna l'ordre.

Il sut qu'il était l'interpellé mais ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas partir et laisser son groupe sous l'impulsion du premier venu.

« Fais ce qu'on te dit et va en cuisine, c'est le chef qui te le commande ! » Barkley apparut non loin de Thomas.

Il inspecta l'homme étrange puis Barkley. Il ne voulait pas aller aider à une tache qu'il ne connaissait pas alors que son blond allait partir pour la mort.

Voyant son temps de réflexion, le sous-lieutenant entreprit de le reprendre à l'ordre :

« Réfléchir c'est déjà commencé à désobéir soldat. Continues et c'est un avenir très défavorable qui t'attend. »

Le jeune SS ne put résister plus. Il rejoignit les cuisines avec un dernier coup d'oeil vers le blond. Il espérait que tout se déroulerait bien pour lui jusqu'à demain. Son espoir n'était pas encore vain.

* * *

Il s'allongea enfin dans son lit, l'esprit occupé et le corps éreinté. Ses narines humèrent la délectable odeur de graisse et de détergeant imprégnée sur ses mains. Thomas avait passé tout le reste de sa journée aux fourneaux à préparer le repas du soir puis était passé à la plonge par manque de mains d'oeuvres. Évidemment, cette malchance ne pouvait que tomber sur lui.

Le jeune SS avait plus que hâte de terminer cette journée si désastreuse et de recommencer à veiller de loin sur Newt. Pour cela il fallait qu'il soit reposé et frais comme un gardon, ce qui se trouvait dur ces temps ci.

Il décrocha de ses pensées et se lança à la recherche d'un sommeil réparateur, pour son mentale et son physique meurtris. Le silence planait dans le petit dortoir de 4 personnes. Le brun réussit à se relaxer à l'aide de souvenirs de sa vie d'avant et put enfin happer son sommeil tant convoiter.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Thomas rouvrit les yeux. Un rapide aperçut de l'heure, sa nuit commençait. Il jeta une oeillade au lit parallèle au sien et remarqua qu'il était déjà plié au carré. Aris était déjà sur le pied de guerre. Sa vivacité de jour comme de nuit épaté toujours le brun. Lui-même se força à se lever, se préparer et tirer sans soin les couvertures de « son » lit en quatrième vitesse.

Plaçant correctement sa casquette de Wafen-SS et ses gants de cuirs, il parcourut, las, les couloirs aux néons crépitants une lumière froide sur des murs blancs fantomatiques. Un fois devant la porte de sortie il expira, prit son courage à deux mains et s'engouffra dans le vent glaciale de cette nuit sans étoiles.

Thomas se dirigea en premier lieu vers l'armurerie, prit son arme habituelle puis se dépêcha de rejoindre le lieu de relève Le premier mirador du camp.

La tour se rapprochait tandis qu'il distinguait Aris accompagné des autres soldats, certains de la première équipe et d'autres de la deuxième. Ce service nocturne arrivait au moins une fois par semaine à tous les SS. Leur emplacement tourné à chaque nouvelle ronde. Thomas avait la possibilité d'effectuer des allés-retours en dehors d'Auschwitz, inspecter entre les baraques si aucun des détenus n'enfreignaient le couvre feu ou encore, -le poste d'or- se retrouver percher au sommet d'un mirador.

À ce moment même, Thomas priait pour qu'Aris et lui s'occupent d'une de ces tours d'observation. Ils pourraient ménager leurs forces. Le SS trottina jusqu'au mirador près du portail principal et se posta à côté de son collègue blond. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et tout ses espoirs forgés en un seul et même oasis se virent disparaître. L'autre soldat s'éloigna d'un pas ferme vers l'extérieur du camp fortifié. Le brun souffla par le nez, fronça les sourcils puis rattrapa le grand blond devant lui.

Voilà que débutaient quatre longues heures à effectuer des allés-retours sur de longs chemins boueux. Il cala ses pas sur la marche soutenue de son compère d'une nuit (il éprouvait une satisfaction personnelle à cette manie) et l'épia du coin de l'oeil, déterminant s'il était enclin à la conversation ou non. Son regard dirigé droit devant lui, ses yeux cachant toujours ses émotions comme un verre teinté dans une salle d'interrogatoire ainsi que sa tête haute laissaient paraître qu'il n'en avait point envie.

Dans toutes ces caractéristiques, Thomas s'identifiait en partie. Solitaire, associable, en apparence fière et inébranlable. Cette protection qu'il avait commencé à se bâtir et entreprenait d'améliorer dissimuler ce qu'il lui rester d'authentique à lui-même. Ce qu'il voulait et resterait à tout prix inchangé. Ce qu'il le faisait encore rester humain. Une qualité très rare et contradictoirement, chassé de ce lieu. _De ce monde,_ rectifia-t-il.

En y pensant, son côté bavard se sentait délaisse, le brun souffrait un peu de ce manque. Ce fut une bonne heure, de nombreux allés-retours et beaucoup de kilomètres avalés que la langue du jeune SS se délia seule :

« On se les pelle putain. »

Une tentative de conversation bancale voir même nulle mais qui offrait un large choix de réponse. Cependant, l'homme aux côtés de Thomas resta muet comme une tombe. Le soldat prit ce silence comme une défi au milieu de son ennui, il allait le faire parler. Il enchaîna alors :

« Comment tu fais pour ne pas te plaindre de ce froid ? »

Thomas envisagea déjà une autre question au cas où le blond ne voudrait toujours pas répondre mais ce n'en fut pas la peine. Aris mit un temps avant de décrocher ses yeux de l'obscurité lointaine.

« Je ne suis pas une fillette, tout simplement. »

Les sourcils du jeune SS se positionnèrent en stature de défense -un en haut un en bas- sous la surprise d'une telle réplique. Si la phrase du grand SS était prise à part aucun sentiment négatif n'en n'aurait ressorti. Seulement, dans le cas du jeune soldat elle lui resta au travers de la gorge. Cette hostilité à son égard le poussa à se demander si l'autre SS était comme cela avec tout son entourage ou bien juste en ça présence.

« Tu viens juste de m'insulter indirectement. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » Il ne fallait pas être abrupte mais ne pas se laisser faire pour autant.

« J'évite à tout prix de converser avec des gens pistonnés et qui en plus, rate leur carrière. »

« Pistonné ? » Le ton qu'il avait employé laisser refléter toute l'amertume que lui faisait éprouver ce mot, surtout lorsqu'il en était le concerné.

Le jeune SS ne comprenait pas une telle accusation portée à son encontre, il y avait peut-être erreur sur la personne.

« Je ne sais pas si tu es le seul à le penser, mais si c'est une une rumeur qui circule, fais la s'arrêter la prochaine fois que tu l'entends. Je ne fais en aucun cas parti de cette catégorie, c'est compris ? »

Ses mots étaient simples, implacables et son ton catégorique et ferme. Mais pas assez pour dissuader l'autre.

« N'essaie pas de démentir la vérité. Je connais très bien ta famille. » Aris qui jusque là n'avait jamais employé d'animosité dans ses propos était devenu hargneux.

Comment le blond pouvait être au courant de sa situation familiale ? Sa famille n'était pas influente ou bien connu dans le monde nazi. Il le trouva stupide de proférer une telle accusation sans aucun fondement.

« N'avance rien de compromettant alors que tu ne sais _rien._ » Finit-il assez sombrement. Son taux d'énervement augmentait. Le brun ne voulait pas se lancer dans des histoires de corps à corps. Il n'avait qu'à ignorer ce provocateur, peu importe le moment ou l'endroit. Au final, ce Aris se révélait être comme tout les autres. Il était déçu de découvrir que sur tout les SS qu'il avait déjà vu, aucun, strictement aucun ne semblait être un homme normal, sans problèmes mentaux, de paranoïa. Toutes les bonnes ondes qu'il dégageait auprès de Thomas disparurent sans scrupule.

Le brun savait exactement ce qu'il valait, c'était ce qui devait compter pour lui. S'il commençait à faire des chichis pour sa popularité, ce que les autres pensaient de lui, il passerait pour un faible. Et ce camp de la mort s'occupait de tous les éliminer, juif ou non.

Ce fut ainsi, en bataillant avec sa fierté pour ignorer cette rumeur et en s'interrogeant sur le comment Aris pouvait déclarer qu'il connaissait sa famille, qu'il termina son tour de garde jusqu'au petit matin. Il était déjà exténué par le froid et les nombreux, trop nombreux, kilomètres parcourus.

* * *

Sa tension intérieur se voyait régresser tandis que Thomas franchissait la grande porte du bâtiment administratif. Il avait eu la bonne idée de ne pas attendre de se faire convoquer afin d'aller récupérer son trousseau de clefs. Et grâce à son « inégalable charisme et ses merveilleuses aptitudes à convaincre quiconque », le brun avait réussi à obtenir ce qui l'aiderait en ce jour. Mais avant d'entamer quoi que ce soit, il avait besoin de deux bonnes heures de repos.

En marchant vers les dortoirs il ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer les chambres crématoires. Une épaisse fumée grisâtre se mit à s'échapper des innombrables cheminées. Il grimaça, respirant l'odeur indéfinissable qui s'émanait des fours. Était-ce l'odeur des âmes déchaînées libérées une fois le corps des détenus brûlé ? Thomas considéra sérieusement cette question.

Il approcha l'entrée du dortoir, le noir enveloppant encore la bâtisse. À quelques mètres de l'endroit qui se révélait plus être un refuge aux yeux du jeune SS, un grand homme moustachu adossé contre la façade l'interpella :

« Mengele ? Thomas Mengele ? » Questionna-t-il.

Interloqué, l'appelé espéra que cet individu aux carrures de bûcheron ne voulait pas lui chercher des ennuis.

« C'est bien moi. » La suspicion devait à coup sûr s'entendre dans sa voix.

« Le directeur-adjoint Janson veut t'avoir dans son bureau. Maintenant. » Déclara l'autre avant de pénétrer sans un regard dans le bâtiment aux airs hantés.

Son premier réflexe fut de se demander sur ce qu'il avait « encore » pu bien faire. Surtout pour que cela arrive aux oreilles d'un si haut gradé. De plus, pour être convoqué à cette heure si matinale -six heures du matin -, cela ne devait pas rien être. Le brun ne vit pas de quoi il aurait pu se révéler coupable ou fautif. Il alla donc, s'éloignant de son doux cocon, tout droit vers le bureau de ce cher et tendre Janson. Un léger rire moqueur le secoua lorsqu'il repensa à leur première rencontre qui avait été tout à fait charmante. Un très bon moment en compagnie de son supérieur tyrannique. Il occupa son esprit avec ce même genre d'absurdités jusqu'à son arrivée devant le bureau des cauchemars.

Il toqua quatre fois, puis entra. L'effet positif avec sa fatigue accrue était que Thomas était vide d'inquiétudes et de stress, noyé dans sa confiance. Il s'avança au centre de la pièce, remarquant que le directeur-adjoint se trouvait également debout, devant son bureau.

Le jeune SS se mit en garde à vous et attendit les prochaines paroles de Janson. Celui-ci le dévisagea et entreprit d'entamer une marche autour du soldat. La comparaison du serpent encerclant sa proie avant de l'attaquer était évidente. Il s'élança alors dans un long monologue :

« Content de vous revoir, officier Mengele. De bonne heure et de bonne humeur comme on dit. » Une pause. « Si vous êtes ici ce n'est pas pour vous retrouver dans les chambres à gaz ou bien dans le régiment d'infanterie, même si ça ne serait tardé, mais pour que je puisse vous faire part d'une nouvelle, qui j'espère, vous ravira. » Un autre arrêt, cette fois plus long. Thomas fatiguait en restant droit comme un piquet. Ses paupières s'acharnaient afin de se fermer une bonne fois pour toute.

« À partir de demain, le 19 Décembre 1943, moi même ainsi que toute l'équipe médicale auront l'immense plaisir et l'honneur de rencontrer et d'accueillir dans notre magnifique camp, le grand et l'unique, Docteur Jackob Mengele. L'ange de la mort et votre très cher frère. » Sa voix transpirait la fourberie mêlée à la malveillance.

Cette tirade, ce nom en particulier tira de suite Thomas de son semi-sommeil. Il n'avait désormais plus du tout envie de dormir. L'heure n'était plus à la rigolade.

« Je vois que cette annonce vous a fait réagir. » Il sourit en coin. Les yeux de Janson n'en parurent que plus venimeux. « Il restera parmi nous le temps qu'il lui faudra pour ses avancés scientifiques. C'est un homme de génie, il a déjà accompli des miracles à son dernier séjour à Dachau et en Allemagne. Il s'avère également être quelqu'un ayant les valeurs de la famille. Votre frère souhaiterait partagez avec vous et quelques autres invités de marques un dîner demain soir à dix-neuf heures tapantes. » Le vieil homme se plaça devant le jeune SS. « Ce fut tous ce que j'avais à vous dire, retournez dans vos quartiers. » Il retourna s'asseoir, ne considérant plus la présence du brun.

Thomas devint livide. Il sortit plus vite qu'il n'était rentré, claquant la porte à la voler. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, il ne voulait pas y croire. La personne avec qui il désirait plus que tout rester éloigner, la plus inhumaine, la plus malsaine, le rejoignait dans ce camp. L'arrivée de cet homme allait transformer cet enfer sur Terre, en un immense terrain de jeu.

* * *

 **Bonjour, je viens de sortir de mon hibernation précoce. Je ne sais pas quand sortira la suite (en espérant qu'il y ait moins d'écart) maiis elle en cours d'écriture. J'espère que cette suite n'est pas décevante et que l'écriture est assez bonne. Merci à Le Saut de l'Ange, CCBoobears et TheJokerHimself des reviews, c'est grâce à vous et aux favoris/suivis que je me suis remise à l'écriture !**

 **PS : Tous les noms utilisés dans cette histoire sont les noms de vraies personnes ayant existé dans le monde médicale ou militaire de la 2GM. Bisous!**


	7. Chapter 7 ( partie 1 )

Newt suivit la marche, forçant désespérément son regard à rester au sol. Il ne voulait en aucun cas découvrir les visages des hommes et femmes condamnés au trépas. La neige craqua sous ses pas. Cette beauté enfantine que le blond lui trouvait jusqu'alors se mua en aversion. Les doux souvenirs d'enfances furent balayés, laissant place aux horreurs du présent. Le groupe s'arrêta, fit face à Barkley derrière lequel s'étendait une plaine rocailleuse recouverte de poudreuse. Newt contempla ce paysage apocalyptique. Malgré sa volonté nouvelle, une pointe d'abattement le transperça. Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaissait pas.

« Vous travaillerez dans cette carrière. Les outils nécessaires sont dans la cabane à droite. Allez chercher un outils chacun. Vous allez creuser une tranchée. Suivez les ficelles que mes collègues vont disposer. » cria le sous-lieutenant. Il adopta un sourire sournois. « Quelle injustice ! Vous aviez vraiment le job rêvé, peinard dans un hangar protéger du froid. Maintenant vous voilà dehors à faire le travail le plus dur ! C'est vraiment pas de chance. Enfin, c'est vraiment pas de chance d'avoir de sales petits emmerdeurs dans votre section. Ils ont tous foutus en l'air. Dites leur merci. »

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent. Était-ce vraiment sa faute ? Cette culpabilité toute singulière se raviva en lui. Les deux hommes à ses côtés le fixèrent d'un regard que Newt n'avait jamais vu. De tous deux émanaient un sentiment de fureur et d'hostilité inouï, propre aux personnes ayant vu, vécu l'enfer. Les déportés exécutèrent les ordres et le blond s'empara d'une pioche. En sortant de la réserve, il s'empressa de rejoindre Minho. Son camarade, son pilier était désormais à ses côtés pour affronter toutes les épreuves du camp. Les hommes s'alignèrent et commencèrent à piocher puis extraire les roches.

Dés le premier coup de pioche Newt sentit ses membres s'engourdirent et devenir lourds. Le froid paralysait ses forces. Il observa Minho piochant d'un rythme soutenu, qui traduisait sa détermination et l'imita. L'asiatique était son modèle. S'il demeurait toujours en vie c'était grâce à son expérience, Newt le voyait comme l'exemple à suivre. Il puisa dans ses forces et abattit en continu son outil.

La matinée avança et le froid qui s'était établi en lui disparut. À défaut de pouvoir échanger, les deux hommes se lancèrent une œillade. Minho s'était bien rendu compte que le plus jeune prenait exemple sur lui. Newt lui confia un regard plein d'assurance tout en fracassant sa pioche sur le sol. Il comprit ce qui alimentait la rage de son compagnon. Toute la frustration, la rage, l'animosité accumulée jusqu'à aujourd'hui pouvait être libérée.

Putain de troisième Reich. Putain de nazisme. Putain de SS.

Le cri d'un des leurs retentit. La pause déjeuner des gardiens donnèrent aux détenus un temps de repos.

Minho se rapprocha de Newt.

« J'ai bien remarqué ton ardeur au travail mais préserve toi. L'hiver sera long. » chuchota le plus grand. « Tu as l'esprit vif, c'est quelque chose de précieux. Tu n'as peut-être pas le physique avantageux mais tu as la force intellectuelle qui pourrait te sauver la vie. »

Le plus jeune acquiesça. Il avait entièrement raison sur sa première remarque, il ne fallait pas qu'il se tue dès la première journée. Sinon, il pouvait dire adieu à toutes chances de survie, même avec l'aide de ce beau parleur de SS. Cependant, Newt n'était pas convaincu que sa jugeote lui permette de survivre face aux aléas météorologiques et les maltraitances des SS.

« Heureusement que tu es là quand même. Tu es mon exemple, mon mentor en quelque sorte, même si le terme ne paraît pas très approprié dans notre cas… Au moins je servirai dans notre duo. »

L'autre haussa un sourcil. « Tu insinues que je ne suis qu'un tas de muscles sur pattes ? »

Newt s'empressa de rectifier ses mots. Ce n'était décidément pas le fond de sa pensée !

« Pas du tout, je me suis mal exprimé. Habitue-toi car ça arrivera souvent... Je voudrais juste te dire qu'en aucun cas je ne me montrerai méchant ou même méprisan à ton égard ! Je n'ai pas pour principe de me montrer haineux. Mais, je serais franc avec toi. »

« Je m'en doute greenie, je m'en doute. Et rassure toi, plus franc que moi tu meurs ! » lui confia avec assurance Minho.

Il fut heureux que le quiproquo ne les ai pas mener à une dispute. Il se sentit chanceux d'avoir rencontrer une personne aussi honnête et sincère. Newt ne pouvait croire qu'il était hypocrite, il livrait véritablement le fond de sa pensée, Newt en était sûr.

Il lui mis une main sur l'épaule : « Merci, merci beaucoup. » Toute sa gratitude transparaissait à travers ses paroles. Les deux hommes ne se connaissaient certes pas depuis longtemps mais dans un environnement tel que le camp, les personnalités ne pouvait être cachée. Ici, impossible de cacher sa vraie nature, Newt en était persuader, il aurait fallu être inhumain pour aller contre sa nature.

Durant les quelques minutes de repos, le blond épia la plaine. Il perçut qu'au fond de celle-ci, à pas moins de deux cent mètres d'eux se trouvait une étrange grange. Celle-ci était délabrées. Des bout de taules dépasser de ça et de là de la toiture, le bâtiment en lui-même semblait croulant. Il se demanda si cette vieille baraque était abandonnée ou bien servait d'entrepôt. Finalement, il revint sur sa question, il ne préférait pas savoir. Chaque chose devait rester à sa place. Il n'avait pas besoin de découvrir d'autres horreurs du camp. Il n'osa pas demander à son compagnon s'il savait quelque chose, ce n'était pas le moment. À cet instant un Allemand aboya. Une longue et dure après-midi s'annonçait.

* * *

Dix-neuf heures, la journée se termina. Newt n'avait attendu que cela. Il avait subit le retour de flamme de son emportement du matin. Il ne put échapper au mal de dos, tout simplement au mal qui s'attaquait à son corps tout entier. Les blessures de la vieille s'étaient rouvertes. Il traîna la patte aux côtés de Minho qui massait ses épaules, éprouvant lui aussi les sévices de leur corvée. Newt n'avait jeté de regard à quiconque à part son camarade. Peu de personnes avait assisté à son passage à tabac mais les nouvelles se répandaient vites. Certainement plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. Alors à part faire profil bas il ne trouva aucune autre solution pour n'attiser l'attention de personne.

Les SS les menèrent jusque devant le bâtiment principal et leur ordonna de se ranger les uns derrière les autres. Newt, devant l'asiatique, entendit des chuchotements remontant la file. Il se pencha sur le côté pour percevoir quelque chose mais ne vit rien. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ? Il eut un instant peur qu'un des détenus n'eut été frappé. Seulement, la frayeur n'apparaissait pas sur les visages des autres juifs mais plutôt du réconfort. Il n'en fut que plus interloqué. Puis, la file se mit à avancer. Le blond attendit patiemment, bien que l'appréhension ne le quittait pas. À quoi pouvait-il s'attendre ? Il espéra que tout allait bien se passer. Plus il avançait plus la tension montait en lui. Ses muscles étaient contractés, son coeur pulsait. Il vit un bureau, la panique le gagna. Allaient-il encore être sélectionnés ? Sa respiration se fit plus forte, plus saccadée. Vint le tour de l'homme en face de lui. Il ferma les yeux, ne voulant faire face à une réalité qu'il savait fatale. On le poussa et lui mis quelque chose de brûlant entre les mains. Il s'exclama de douleur. Il ouvrit vivement les yeux et sut pourquoi ils avaient été mis en file indienne.

Entre ses mains reposait l'objet de toute ses convoitises, attendu et espéré depuis si longtemps.

Minho passa près de lui et chuchota : « Le moment est enfin venu. Le meilleur moment de la journée, si je puis dire. C'est l'heure du souper ! »

Newt ne put que hocher frénétiquement la tête. C'était tellement bon que de tenir une telle source de chaleur entre ses mains frigorifiées. Il goutta la soupe. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu mettre dedans, elle était ignoble. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à mieux, il devait s'estimer encore heureux que ces chiens daignent bien vouloir les nourrir. Il dégusta sa soupe, debout dans le froid polaire de ce mois de décembre. On les ramena jusqu'à leur baraquement et chacun se jeta sur les couvertures en un éclair. Les deux compères s'écartèrent d'eux. Une fois tous rentrés, les gardiens leur lança des objets que Newt n'arriva pas à identifier. Une des choses heurta un homme non loin de lui. S'ensuivit alors du chaos. Il fut percuté par des personnes s'élançant dans sa direction. Il tomba à terre, essaya de protéger sa tête. Des coups le heurtèrent au dos, aux côtes, aux jambes. Il ne comprenait pas se qu'il se passait. Soudain, il sentit quelqu'un le tirer violemment par la jambe. La douleur s'accentua puis tout cessa en un instant, ne laissant place qu'à un vacarme assourdissant. Abasourdi, le blond fut relever et tirer hors de cette dangereuse cohorte. Minho le poussa sur une des paillasses les plus proches.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'es pas poussé ? » s'acclama-t-il. « C'est suicidaire ce que tu viens de faire ! Ils sont prêts à tout pour ces misérables bouts de pain, absolument tout ! Même à tuer ! Demain je veux que tu ailles directement au fond de la baraque au lieu de gober les mouches au milieu de l'entrée ! » cria le plus grand, le ton ferme, les traits tirés.

Newt se ressaisit aussitôt. « Excuse moi, tout à été très vite. Je ne recommencerai plus. Je resterai à l'écart, quoi qu'il arrive. »

Il n'avait plus droit à l'erreur. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas encore intégré l'état d'esprit du camp. Il ne s'agissait plus de vivre mais de survivre. Il devait chasser son humanité, être égoïste, ne se montrer loyal qu'envers Minho. Si le gardien brun tenait sa promesse, il pourrait faire profiter son compagnon des ses privilèges et rembourser ses dettes.

L'asiatique s'allongea à côté de lui, ses râles de douleurs se mêlèrent aux cris venant de l'entrée.

« Dormons. C'est l'heure du couvre feu. » Il ouvrit ses bras. « Câlin survie. »

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Newt. Le premier véritable sourire depuis sa mortuaire découverte. Il pensa à ses grands-parents, sa petite Lizzy. Il se laissa tomber dans les bras réconfortants de Minho. Sa gorge se serra, les larmes montèrent, Minho l'étreignis. Les meilleurs moments de sa vie ressassèrent en quelques flash. Il ne se laissa pas abattre. Il se devait de rester fort, faire honneur à sa famille. Il devait rester en vie. Rester en vie quoi qu'il en coûte. Désormais il se battra pour ses proches défunts. En passant la sélection on lui avait donné une chance de vivre, il se devait de la saisir et de la garder jusqu'à la fin du calvaire. Les Alliés allaient les sauver. La Résistance allait renverse et vaincre les puissances de l'Axe. Un jour ou l'autre cet enfer prendra fin, il avait la nécessité de résister jusque là.

Newt posa sa tête contre le torse de son ami puis le serra dans ses bras.

Il le regarda : « On va survivre. Coûte que coûte. »

Son visage perlé de larmes n'avait jamais exprimer un tel sentiment.

* * *

 **Bonsoir. Je sors de ma tombe. Le temps passe vite. Cela fait deux ans que je n'ai pas continué cette histoire… Alors si vous venez de lire le début de celle-ci et que vous trouvez des incohérences signalez-les ! Et aussi j'espère que l'écriture n'est pas trop lourde ! Prochain chapitre : Pdv de Newt ( hey hey j'ai divisé en deux pour plus de plaisir O:) ).**


End file.
